extraños complementandose
by Charo.Ita.Surumi
Summary: Para evitar que Sai cometiera estragos con sus terribles experimentos,Shikamaru decide visitarlo una noche. Pero lejos de ver un peligroso experimento del ninja pintor, descubre a Sai en pleno acto sexual. asombrado por aquello al otro día decide interrogar a Sai pero nunca espero saber que la persona con quien estaba el ninja era ¿Hinata Hyuga?...sai debía de estar de broma,¿o no?
1. Chapter 1

_Bueno...primero Hola a todos! y No me maten!...obviamente con este nuevo proyecto vuelvo definitivamente a Fanfiction! ...ya se que seguramente van a preguntarme donde estaba?, porque no actualizo? y para que saco proyectos que no termino!_

 _Primero que nada estaba atravesando un crisis un poco depresiva, algo bastante nuevo para mi ya que nunca eh caido siquiera en crisis... siempre eh intentado solucionar los problemas a como de lugar pero en ese momento la mente me ganó la batalla... no así la guerra y decidí darme un receso de todo. Ya estoy mejor y volví con todo!_

 _Referido a las actualizaciones... solo dire una palabras... un increible destino tiene capitulo 13... desde hace bastante tiempo... pero me ponia a cambiarlo un poco debido a que no me convencia demasiado... es la 01:21 am, lo publicare a las 18:00 pm. si no me creen compruebenlo ustedes mismos._

 _Acerca de los demas proyectos, salvo exotico azar del cual estoy terminando el capitulo 3, completamente lemon (ojo! no es para menores de edad!), pronto lo publicaré quedando solamente un ultimo capitulo y le pongo fin. Los demas proyectos estoy en cero, y asi seguire hasta que alguien se digne a tirar una ayuda._

 _Este nuevo proyecto es un two-shot... ambos capitulos estan escritos y guardados en mi doc manager... pero solo publicare el primero para ver reacciones de los lectores. Debido a que es una pareja poco convencional se me hizo muy gracioso hacerlo... ojala a alguien mas le guste._

 _Acerca de los reviews que dejaron... los tengo en cuenta... en la publicacion de Un increible destino abrá respuesta, aunq no muchas debido a que mayormente eran mensajes de amenasa (aclaro...soy mujer...cuando se quejen conmigo recuerden que soy mujer y no me traten como hombre) y de aliento...gracias por eso!_

 _En fin, quiero disculparme con todos aquellos que siguen estas historias por mi larga ausencia...pero ya no más! eh vuelto!_

 _y sin mas preambulo comenzemos!_

* * *

Advertencia: Los personajes de Naruto no son de mi propiedad... pero si esta extraña historia. Disfruten!

No Apta Para Menores De Edad.

TWO-SHOT...Sai y Hinata...(Tenten y Sasuke)

Capítulo 1

Extraños gemidos y algunos suaves quejidos eran detectados por los desarrollados oidos de joven Nara.

Shikamaru creyó oir mal, estaba seguro que era eso, después de todo habia entrado sigilosamente a la casa de Sai... el único ninja de todos que era tan raro y del que nunca podía saber que esperarse.

Abrió sus ojos desorvitado, ¿pero que demonios estaba divagando?, ¡por supuesto que si se trataba de Sai se podía esperar lo peor, seguramente estaba experimentado algo de nuevo tan peligrosos que atentaria contra su vida... o peor aún, con la de todos!

Tragó saliva y se dirigió a paso ascelerado por el pasillo de aquel sencillo departamento, de cuyo inquilino estaba seguramente en su habitación... inventando quien sabe que brevaje esta vez. Recordó sin querer aquella infución que habia creado semanas atrás, la misma culpable que le habia provocado a ninja pintor vomitar y tener fiebre durante dos días seguidos.

Negó repetidas veces, de no haber sido por él, que lo encontró en el baño devolviendo una sustancia tan morada como la uva junto con manchas de sangre... seguramente Sai no seria ahora capaz de contar aquella historia.

.

.

Tragó esta vez más fuerte al sentir aquellos sonidos cada vez mas cerca y a mayor volumen. ¡Maldición!, ¿qué había creado esta vez?, ¡¿ es que las experiencias no le valían de nada a aquel chico?!...¡por eso él debía entrar sigilosamente para encontrarlo infraganti y así evitar que volviera a probar aquellos extraños experimentos que quien sabe para que servían!.

¡Basta ya!, se dijo mentalmente, su paciencia tenía un límite y, por más paciente que él sea, esta vez no se lo dejaria pasar de nuevo.

Abrio la puerta de aquella habitación, donde, increiblemente y por la noche, estaba iluminada tenuamente con lámaparas que titilaban una cálida luz anaranja.

Más aquello fue lo menos que lo dejo impresionado... los tranquilos ojos del ninja sombra se abrieron más de la cuenta, ¡jamás en su vida habia abierto tan grande los ojos!, aquello que veía era seguramente solo un espejismo.

.

.

Se quedó de piedra, con su mano sujetando nerviosamente la perrilla de la puerta y las palabras atoradas en su garganta. Ni siquiera podía murmurar nada.

Aquello tenía que ser solamente una incongruente imaginación suya, ¡Si, solo eso podía ser!.

Porque, el echo de ver a Sai, el bicho más raro de entre todos los ninjas, el ser humano con menos sentimientos de todos... teniendo sexo con una mujer era totalmente, cosa de otro mundo.

Aún así, su visión y los sonidos que ambos involucrados despedían de sus bocas, le hacia caer en la realidad al peresoso Shikamaru. Aquello parecía ser real.

Con las manos temblando y sus pies retrocediendo vagamente hacia atrás... cerró la puerta con la misma calma del agua templada.

Llevó su mano a su pecho, ¡guauu, Esa escena era como la adrenalina misma! Seguramente varias imagines que habia visto en ese momento, corto pero aún así, quedarian muy gravadas en su mente quien sabe por cuanto tiempo.

 **OXOXOXO**

Por otro lado. horas antes.

La habitación había sido decorada sublimemente con aquellas lamparas que, a su parecer, eran innecesarias. Pero bueno, no tenía un buen argumento para rechazar aquel presente.

Además no estaba en posición de rechazar algo, pues raramente le regalaban cosas.

Observó sin mucho interes como se desplazaba aquella joven por su habitación acomodando unas que otras cosas. De caulquier manera él no era desordenado como para encontrar cosas tiradas de aquí a allá.

.

.

Sentado en una esquina de la habitación, tomó su cuaderno y un lapíz graffito y comenzó a anotar.

" _A Hinata Hyuga le gusta ordenar cosas"... ¿deberia dejar las cosas desordenas otro día para que ella pueda ordenarlas?"_ Finalizó aquella frase con un gran signo de pregunta. Aquello no parecía ser lo que una mujer normal le gustara hacer, ordenar y limpiar, no conocía muchas que les gustara hacer aquello...pero bueno, Hinata era bastante diferente del resto. _"Un verdadero enigma"_ anotó luego.

.

.

Enchufó aquel cable blanco en el tomacorrientes y luego encendió la perrilla de aquellas lamparas que se encedían al unison. Sonrió luego contenta con su trabajo, y satisfecha ante todo.

- **¡Funcionan muy bien!, ¿tu que dices Sai-kun?**...- exclamó sonriendole al parecer feliz por lo que habia echo.

Sai la observó parpadeando un momento, ¿se ponía feliz solo por eso?, _"ella en verdad es enigmatica",_ se permitió pensar aquello sin responderle, y notando como aquella figura se acercaba a paso lento hacia él.

- **¡¿Qué sucede?, ¿no te gusta?!-** le preguntó ahora estando mas cerca de él.

- **No tendrias que haberte molestado... estaba bien incluso sin ellas-** le respondió serio, bueno, la típica mirada de Sai.

- **Eso quiere decir que... no te gusta-** comentó ella bajando su mirada triste y retomando su camino hacia las lámparas, esta vez para apagarlas.

Sai la observó un poco desconcertado, la habia ofendido...si, eso parecía ser.

Se levantó del cómodo sillón de donde estaba sentado, y si hacer casi nada de ruido se posiciono detras de Hinata.

La Hyuga apagó desepcionada las lámparas que relucian aquella calida y anaranjada luz que comenzaban a iluminar aquella habitación oscura...seguramente por la noche.

Cerró los ojos y suspiró. Era imposible regalarle algo a Sai y que él solo lo aceptara sin preguntas ni frases que la molestaba a veces.

Abrió los ojos al instante al ver como las lámparas se habian prendido de nuevo sin que ella las tocara. Observó entonces la mano robusta de Sai en la perrilla.

Se ruborizó calidamente, él estaba detrás de ella, rodeandola a ambos costados, aúnque sin tocarla.

- **Dejalas prendidas, o todo se volveá oscuro... ya es de noches ¿sabes?-** exclamó él suavemente.

Ella asintió rapidamente muy nerviosa, y se quedó estatica hasta el momento en que él se retirara.

Pero eso no paso.

- **Hinata-san...-** la llamó.

-¿ **S-Si?...-** respondió ella muy suavemente.

- **Te eh ofendido hace un instante, ¿verdad?-** preguntó. Hinata se giró rapidamente y quedo enfrentada hacia él.

- **N-no, no, claro que no Sai-kun...-** exclamó negando con sus manos y rapidamente. Pero entonces, la mistica mirada de aquel joven habia dado de lleno en sus ojos.

" _Hipnosis"_ , eso debía ser, se dijo para si misma, pues era la única forma que habia encontrado para explicar porque la presencia de aquel chico la inivía por completo y...la habia enamorado de tal manera.

Sai no se habia apartado y, por alguna razón, la observaba más detenidamente... _"¿Qué estará pensando?",_ se permitió cuestionar, pues era interesante para él observarla, más aún cuando cambiada de tonalidades de colores, de rosa a colorada... y lo era aún más en aquellos silencios que no era incomodos pero si un poco interminables.

 **OXOXOXO**

Solo la respiración de ambos se escuchaba en aquel silencio. Agotado por solo tener intercambio de miradas por segundos, que más parecian horas, se decidio decir algo...pero.

Hinata bajó su mirada ruborizada, respiró profundamente y entonces...apoyó su frente en el torso del joven ninja. Levantó sus brazos dudosa y nerviosa, pero ya sin vuelta atrás los enredó en la espalda de Sai logrando así un cariñoso abrazo.

Sai arqueo sus cejas... aquella que estaba haciendo Hinata era muy extraño, pero no se apartó, de cualquier forma no habia una razón para hacerlo, aunque tampoco correspondio a aquel abrazó.

- **Hinata-san, ¿qué sucede?-** se atrevió a preguntarle, pues si bien no se sentía incómodo, si lo dejaba con algunas preguntas.

- **Sai-kun...-** exclamó ella sin levantar su mirada ni romper aquella comoda postura. - **¿p-puedo...dormir hoy contigo?-** ¡Ya está, lo dijo por fin!, y se aferró aún más a él, pues sentía una vergüenza tal que solo queria desaparecer de momento.

-¡ **Increible Hinata-san!...-** exclamó Sai un poco sorprendido. Ella levantó la vista muy despacio y al parecer mas ruborizada que antes. - **Es la primera vez que tu me pides tener sexo-**

 **-¿he?-** comentó ella totalmente echa una piedra.

- **Cada vez que yo te lo pido, tu me rechazas...-** y posó sus manos en los hombros de ella.

- **¡T-te equivocas Sai-kun!-** expresó Hinata desarmando así el abrazó totalmente sonrosada y avergonzada...¿había sonado como una lanzada? -¡ **y-yo solo te pedí dormir contigo, no que tubieramos relaciones!-** aclaró.

Sai puso una expresión de interrogante, ¡ahora si que estaba confundido!

- **¿Porqué nos dormiriamos sin tener relaciones?-** preguntó totalmente curioso, pues aquello que decia la Hyuga no tenía sentido para nada.

Hinata bajó su mirada triste, ¡habia sido una estupidez haber dicho aquello!. Sabia que el ninja pintor no aceptaria dormir con ella, ¡solo dormir!.

Sonrió luego despectiva... por lo menos lo habia intentado.

Elevó su mirada ahora sonriendo calidamente hacia los ojos del joven.

- **Tienes razón Sai-kun... fue una tonteria haber preguntado aquello-** exclamó. Pero Sai detectó algo en su mirada que intentaba engañarlo. Aquella sonrisa no era verdadera. ¡Lo sabia a la perfección, después de todo él era un experto en aquel tema! - **debo irme ya...-** intentó hacerse a un lado del cuerpo del chico. - **...debo bañarme ya que de seguro huelo extraño...-** y rió nerviosa al pasar por lado de Sai. Huir de aquella situación bochornosa.

Pero el ninja pintor actuó aún más rápido y la detuvo. Hinata se impresionó por el agarre de Sai. Si bien no la lastimaba, le impedía moverse.

- **¿Sai-kun?-** expresó confundida.

Sai tiró de ella, y la colocó de nuevo a frente suyó. Bajó su cabeza hasta el cuello de ella y, comenzó a olfatearla.

- **¿Q-qué haces?-** le preguntó totalmente confundida y el ritmo de los latidos cada vez en aumento.

- **Es cierto...-** respondió él. Ella lo miro confusa. **-pero no hueles mal...sino muy dulce-** aquella respuesta hizo que el interior de Hinata culminara en un ataque de desvanecimiento, pues sus piernas parecian cada vez más debiles al sentir la nariz y los labios del ninja pintor acariciarle el cuello y su collar de huesos.

De improvisto, la lengua rápida de Sai salio de su boca y la paso por el fino cuello de la dulce Hyuga.

- **¡Sai-kun!-** exclamó ella impresionada.

- **también sabes... muy dulce-** comentó él. Y tras decir eso comenzó a lamer aún más el cuello de la joven.

Hinata no se enojó por aquello, es más, lo disfrutaba... pero sabía que si eso continuaba sus piernas perderian todo rastro de fuerza y caera vencida. Por ello se sujetó de los hombros del chaleco verde de Sai y siguio disfrutando del momento.

.

.

Como arte de magia, y de manera instantánea... Hinata estaba en la cama de Sai, completamente desnuda y con las piernas abiertas a ambos lado de la cadera del ninja. Observó con la respiración ajetreada el torso desnudo y palido de su amante, tan desarrollado, tan... maduro, y luego cerró los ojos al sentirse invadida por el miembro del joven pintor al entrar en ella.

Sai respiraba rapidamente, se abrazó a ella y la observó sin perder de vista el rostro ruborizado de la chica que ahora estaba debajo de él y comenzó a moverse cada vez más rápido por mera y simple necesidad.

- **Ah, ah, ah...-** escuchaba aquellas silabas siendo despedidas de la boca de Hinata, y un fuerte líbido le pegó de lleno. Si bien preferia escuchar palabras, pues de ellas aprendia cada día cosas nuevas, sentir aquellos simples gemidos que gritaba la Hyuga eran como miel para sus oidos.

.

.

Aceleró cada vez más las envestidas y, los gemidos ahora de ambos, se escuchaban aún más fuertes y más rápidos... estaba seguro que incluso sentía el leve sonido de sus intimidades uniendose en movimientos cada vez más cortos, rápidos y rudos. Pero a lo mejor era una simple coincidencia.

Elevó su torso, separandose así de los pechos de la joven, y estiró sus brazos... buscó desesperado las pequeñas y delicadas manos de ella y cuando las encontró las tomó y entrelazo sus dedos en ella. Entrecerró sus ojos, intentando aún observarla lo mas que pudiera, pero la exquisita sensación dentro de su cuerpo era tal que no pudo evitar cerra sus ojos y dejarse vencer por la pasión.

.

La fuerte sensación de ser penetrada por aquel ninja pintor la volvía loca. Pero lo disfrutaba completamente. Sintió entonces la aceleración de Sai, y el fuerte agarre de sus manos y lo supo entonces... pronto acabaria todo.

Gritó entonces su nombre, al sentir una gran erupción en su interior y tras unos segundos más... un líquido caliente la lleno por completo.

.

.

La respiración que estaba comenzando a normalizarse, de Sai, golpeaba los pómulos de Hinata... ella estaba pasando por lo mismo, o tal vez aún más fuerte. Elevó entonces la mirada y ella también lo observó. Sai bajo su mirada hacia los labios sonrosados y entreabiertos de ella, bajo entonces también su rostro y atrapó aquella boca en un candente beso... después de todo le gustaba sentir sus labios junto a los de ella.

Hinata le correspondió gustosa, esa era la parte que más le gustaba de aquellos encuentros. Ser besada por la persona de la cual te enamoras era la mayor felicidad.

Sintió entonces un nuevo movimiento por parte de él cuando habia dejado de besarla, y luego notó como salía de su interior suspirando.

" _Todo acabó",_ pensó ella de manera angustiosa y girando su rostro hacia las lámparas que aún otorgaban aquella calidéz.

- **¿Aún quieres dormir conmigo Hinata-san?-** comentó él colocandose a su lado y de perfil.

Hinata no esperaba aquella pregunta, de nueva cuenta su corazón comenzó a acelerarse de nuevo y simplemente por aquel interrogante.

Giró su cuerpo hasta quedar enfrentada al joven, y con una sonrisa tierna e iluminada respondió...

- **Si...-**

- **Buenas noches entonces-** dijo él y cerró sus ojos.

Ella sonrió despectiva, por supuesto no esperaba que él quisiera acurrucarse junto a ella, pero no podía evitar sentir que aquello hubiera sido algo muy hermoso.

Se acercó hasta quedar a solo milimetros de distancia del cuerpo igual de desnudo que ella, y elevó su mirada risueña hacia el rostro ya dormido, o eso parecia, de Sai.

- **Buenas noches Sai-kun-** cubrió su cuerpo y el de su amante con la fina sábana y volvió a abrazarse a él, ocultando su mirada de nueva cuenta en el torso del ninja.

.

.

Sai abrió sus ojos confundido, " _¿porqué Hinata-san hacia aquello?"_ , se preguntaba...¿No era incómodo dormir de esa manera?.

No lo entendía, aquellas muestras de cariño de ella, que bien no sabía lo que eran, lo dejaban a veces perturbado.

Se estaba enfermando de nuevo seguramente... si, eso debía de ser. De cualquier forma estaba teniendo los mismo síntomas que días atrás sentia. Calor, temblor, seguramente un poco de fiebre pues sentía sus mejillas un poco calientes, y algo en su interior picarle como hormigas que caminaba en su estómago.

Tendría que ver a la Hokage y preguntarle por aquello.

Bajó su mirada hacia la figura de aquella chica que al parecer dormía placidamente en sus brazos.

Elevó su brazo y con su mano tocó aquel cabello largo, negro y brillante que caí por la espalda de ella, y luego dejó caer su brazo en la piel de Hinata, imitando así un extraño abrazo.

No se sentí incómodo, después de todo se estaba "enfermando de nuevo" según él. Pero intuyó que seria muy dificil concebir el sueño.

No entendía como ella habia caido tan rápidamente rendida.

Cerró sus ojos, tal vez de esa manera se dormiria mas rapidamente aun que lo dudaba. Pero se impresionó al notar todo lo contrario. En realidad, al parecer si tenía sueño, pues le costo bastante volver abrir los ojos.

.

.

Suspiró adormilado, al fin y al cabo aquella posición era en verdad muy cómoda para dormir, y el calor que ella emanaba era la mejor cobija.

Un último pensamiento cruzó su mente antes de rendirse del todo al sueño.

Shikamaru entrando en su habitación. _"Seguramente venía a decirme algo... o inspeccionar mis experimentos"_

Inconcientemente se aferró aún más a ella, suspiró con comodidad y se rendió al cansancio, ya mañana hablaria con Shikamaru tranquilamente.

 **OXOXOXOXO**

Al otro día.

Bostezó de manera exagerada mientras se dirigía cansando y con sus pies arrastrandose por los suelos.

No habia podido pegar un ojo en todo la noche, ¡Él, a quien nunca le costaba dormir!, se habia quedado en vela y no habia descansado nada.

- **Todo por culpa de Sai...-** lo culpó. Después de todo por culpa de ese bicho raro y sus acciones él no habia podido pensar en otra cosa que no sea en las relaciones sexuales que Sai habia realizado aquella noche.

- **Maldito Sai...-** expresó tras bostezar por enesima vez. Si no hubiera visto aquello entonces ni su cabeza ni su cuerpo dolerian por no haber descansado.

Pero no podía evitarlo, recordar aquello... la cara de Sai durante pleno acto. ¿Alguna vez lo habia visto de esa manera antes?. ¡nunca!. Era la primera vez que veía esa mirada sonrosada, esa expresión tan...odiaba admitirlo por mas hombre que fuera, pero aquella mirada era demasiado sexi.

¡Y solamente era Sai! Lo que lo hacia aun peor.

- **Aahh-** se quejó alborotando sus cabello y deteniendo su paso. - **¿Qué demonios me pasa?-**

cierto, estaba muy confundido, su extraña cabeza ya no pensaba cuerdamente... aún así lo que más lo impresionó, en lo que más curiosidad tenía era en saber, quien era la mujer que estaba con Sai.

.

.

.

Se despertó por la clara iluminación del sol entrando por su ventana. Abrió los ojos descubriendo que a su lado no habia nadie. Era de esperarse, de cualquier forma Hinata siempre debía levantarse más temprano para cocinar.

Se sentó en la cama, estiró su brazós y su torso y bostezó.

Vaya que se habia levantado tan relajado. A fin de cuentas aquella posición para dormir habia sido tan comoda, cálida y además tenía un efecto relajante al día siguiente.

Sonrió inconciente, se sentía demasiado bien.

- **Bien...hora de levantarse.-** se dijo a sí mismo.

Se levantó de la cama, caminó desnudo hasta el baño, abrió la ducha y se metío.

Estuvo así por unos minutos y luego salió, se vestió con la ropa que civil que habia comprado hace una semana atrás. Una camisa blanca y un pantalón azul claro de una tela que aún le faltaba poco para describir cual era (jean ^^). Y luego su típico calzado ninja.

Secó su cabello con una toalla y se peinó solamente con las manos. Tomó un mechon con sus dedos y lo observó. _"Deberia cortarlo"_ pensó pues ya habia crecido demasiado.

Lo peinó hacia atrás sabiendo bien que aún así algunos se irian hacia adelante, y luego salió.

.

.

- **Señorita ¿podría servirme más café?-** exclamó una mujer un tanto mayor que estaba sentada en uno de los asientos de aquella pequeña cafeteria.

- **¡Si!...ahora voy-** contestó la Hyuga colocando los ultimos pastelitos recien horneados en un plato y los tapó con una tapa de vidrio.

Limpio sus manos rapidamente con el delantal que tenia amarrado a la cintura y salio del mostrado para servir el café a la señora clienta.

Pero no contó con que alguien ya se habia adelantado antes que ella.

- **Muchas gracias joven-** expresó observando de pies a cabeza al joven que habia entrado hace solo unos instante a la cafeteria y comenzó a servirle café. Sonrió de manera babosa.

-¿ **Desea algo más?-** preguntó sonriendo de manera falsa.

- **Por ahora no, pero te tengo al tanto...-** y le guiño el ojo.

- **Por supuesto...-** comentó él y luego se retiró.

Se dirigió al mostrador y se sentó en uno de los asientos vacios. Hoy en verdad el lugar estaba lleno.

- **S-Sai-kun...¡buenos días!-** exclamó Hinata ruborizada por verlo de nuevo.

- **Buenos días Hinata-san-** respondío el a su saludo. _"Curioso... siempre se ruboriza al verme después de pasar la noche juntos"_ pensó él.

- **A-ahora mismo te preparo el desayuno...-** expresó ella.

- **Esta bien, hoy amanecí con mucha hambre...¿tu no?-** le preguntó curioso, después de todo no creía que solo él amanecia con tanta hambre, ella también debía verse afectada ¿no?

Ella solo asintió ruborizada y sirviendo café en una taza blanca con divertido adorno. En un pequeño plato colocó un trozo de tarta de chocolate y se lo colocó frente a Sai.

- **Gracias Hinata-san-** le agradecio él , y en instante comenzó a dejar el plato y la taza vacios. - **Hoy esta más lleno que de costumbre-**

 **-Si, por suerte-** contestó ella. - **¿tienes entrenamiento hoy?-**

 **-No, pero creo que Shikamaru-san quiere hablar de un asunto... asique no podré ayudarte en este día.-** comentó él observandola intentando ver si en el rostro de ella habia algun rastro de tristeza, incomodidad o alguna expresión. Pero no hubo nada mas que un rostro ruborizado.

- **Esta bien Sai-kun, tu siempre me ayudas tanto que siempre pienso que no meresco tal trato... por favor ve tranquilo.-** exclamó ella ruborizandose aún más.

- **Bien, vendre mañana...gracias por el desayuno estuvo delicioso-** y se levantó del asiento, la saludo levantando su mano, ella le correspondio sonriendole mientras se abrazaba a una bandeja. - **Adios señoras...-** expreso sonriendoles a unas cuantas mujeres.

 **-Adios joven, espero que vuelvas mañana...-** exclamó una de las mujeres que estaba viendolo desde que habia entrado. A lo mejor querian ser amigos de él, por eso tanta atención a su persona.

- **Tengalo por seguro...-** y luego salio del local.

.

.

.

Caminó tranquilo y pensante por las calles de Konoha. No estaba seguro que hacer primero, si ir hacia donde estaba Shikamaru para saber que necesitaba o porque habia ido anoche... o ir hacia la torre de la Hokage y comentarle aquellos sintomas de enfermedad que lo atacaban de vez en cuando.

Se cuestionó unos minutos hasta que levantó la vista decidido a dirigirse hacia donde estaba Shikamaru, luego pasaria por la Hokage para resolver su otro asunto.

Pero entonces, y como si el destino le favoreciera se encontró con un Nara que se dirigía en dirección contraria a él, es decir que se acercaba hacia él.

Él se adelantó y luego le sonrió.

- **Buenos días Shikamaru-san-** lo saludo con su típica sonrisa, aunque no falsa, pues apreciaba a sus ahora amigos y no habia necesidad de sonreirles sin sinceridad a ellos.

- **Tú...-** exclamó el Nara con voz cansada. Y lo señaló con su dedo índice. - **Todo es por tu causa...-** se acercó hacia el ninja pintor, lo sostuvo de los hombros hasta estrujar la camisa mientras elevaba la mirada, pues Sai era todavía más alto que él, ahora que lo pensaba era uno de los ninjas mas altos de Konoha, junto con Shino. Negó con su cabeza, no era momento de divagar por tonterias, y luego lo observó enojado. Sai no comentó nada, pues para él era extraño toda la situación. Desde el principio hasta el fin. - **Hay que hablar...-** comentó al final Shikamaru. - **acompañame.-**

 **-Claro...-** exclamó Sai sin hacer preguntas de nada. Pues intuyó que no era el mejor momento para cuestionar el comportamiento de su amigo sombra.

.

.

Caminaron hasta adentrarse al bosque. Shikamaru se sentó muy cerca de un arroyo. Miro el pasto como si estubiera enamorado de él, pues tenía la gran necesidad de recostarse, pero si lo hacia se quedaria dormido y no podría sacarle ningun tipo de información al bicho raro de su amigo.

- **Sintaté...-** le ordenó.

- **De acuerdo-** respondió Sai sin cuestionar nada, y se sentó cerca de Shikamaru. Todo quedo en silencio por unos minutos, donde solo se escucho el viento llevarse las hojas y el sonido de las ondas del agua.

Sai suspiró, no le gustaba los silencios interminables, los únicos que resistía era los de Hinata Hyuga. Solamente esos y porque eran comodos...pero aquel ambiente estaba lejos de ser cómodo. - **¿Hay algo que quieras decirme Shikamaru-san?, ¡porque anoche cuando llegaste no dijiste nada y te fuiste como si nada!-** preguntó rompiendo el silencio.

Shikamaru se ruborizó de sobremanera, ¡Sai lo habia pescado espiandolo mientras hacia...aquello! - **¡E-eso, eso fue porque tu, tu estabas!...-** las orejas del Nara estaban que echaban humo - **¡Como sea!...¡lo que quiero hablar contigo es...es!-** ¡Maldición ¿como podría preguntar aquello?

- **¿Es qué?-** preguntó intrigado. Sinceramente queria saber para que habia ido Shikamaru a su habitación anoche.

- **N-no...no lo sé, no lo recuerdo!-** contestó Shikamaru, no queria decirle a Sai que habia ido solo para inspeccionar sus experimentos. - **Pero si hay algo que quiero preguntarte...y es... es...bueno-**

 **-¿lo que quieres preguntarme tiene algo que ver con lo que viste anoche?-** lo interrogó Sai. Shikamaru se atragantó con su propia saliva, ¡Vaya! Nunca espero que Sai iniciara con el tema como si nada.

- **Bueno, si, algo así...-** respondió por fin, tratando de calmarse.

 **-¿Qués es lo que quieres preguntarme?-** le preguntó.

- **Sobre lo que vi anoche... era ¿era real?-** cuestinó. Sai ladeo su cabeza en clara señal que no habia comprendido del todo la pregunta.

- **¿te refieres si es real el echo de que estaba teniendo sexo?-** volvio a preguntar intentando comprender las dudas del Nara.

- **¡Si, eso!-** respondió nervioso.

- **Pues...tu mismo lo viste, pero si te cuestionas por si tu vista no esta bien, dejame decirte que lo de anoche era real...-** respondió el ninja pintor con total sinceridad.

-¿ **Entonces tu estabas, teniendo...-** lo observo nervioso esperando que Sai comprediera sin que el tuviera que terminar la oración.

- **¿Sexo?...si-** respondio él aun sin comprender porque se ponía tan nervioso Shikamaru por saber aquello.

Shikamaru lo observó sorprendido, increiblemente Sai no era tan bicho raro como el creía...

-¿ **Con quien?-** preguntó esto último totalmente curioso.

- **Con una mujer-** respondio Sai. Shikamaru dejó caer sus hombros y luego se llevó su mano a su rostro tapandolo

- **Ya se que con una mujer... lo que pregunto es ¿quien es esa mujer?-** volvio a preguntar.

- **Una amiga, tu también la conoces...-** comentó Sai.

El Nara estaba que no se lo creía, ¿es que habia que preguntar con lujo de detalles para recibir una respuesta concisa de este bicho raro?

- **No me digas...¿estaba teniendo sexo casual con una conocida?-** cambio de estrategía.

- **No creo que casual sea la palabra indicada...deberia recurrir al diccionario para ver si encuentro la palabra correcta para describirlo...-** divago Sai.

- **Bien, detente... de cuaquier forma estaba teniendo sexo sea casual o no...-** exclamó el Nara.

- **Si, aunque Hinata-san prefiere utilizar el termino "hacer el amor"-** llevó su mano a su rostro en un claro movimiento de alguien que estaba pensando. Shikamaru por su parte estaba de piedra. No puede ser que habia oido bien. - **de cualquier forma... el acto es el mismo, ¿no lo crees?-** y luego observo a su amigo quien al parecer no podía pronunciar palabra alguna. -¿ **Shikamaru -san?-**

 **-¿El nombre de quién...acabas de nombrar?-** preguntó para asegurarse de que habia oido totalmente mal.

- **Hinata-san... ya sabes la joven Hyuga de ojos raros...-** respondió él.

De improvisto, el Nara sostuvo a Sai del cuello de la camisa y lo observo con grandes ojos.

- **Tu, ¿estas mintiendo verdad?-** lo interrogó.

- **No, no miento...-** respondio él como si nada.

- **Me estas diciendo que tuviste sexo con Hinata Hyuga...¿esperas que me crea eso?-** comentó el Nara.

- **Esa es la verdad... tampoco es como si fuera la primera vez que lo hacemos...-** exclamó Sai.

.

.

No, no, no...aquello en verdad que se estaba convirtiendo en una comedia incongruente. Shikamaru solto el cuello de la camisa de Sai y rio por lo bajo.

- **Casi me haces que me crea esa historia...por cierto es muy buena-** comentó sin dejar de reir. - **deberias dejar de pintar y comenzar a escribir...eres bueno inventando historias.-**

 **-¿Crees que podría ser escritor?-** le preguntó algo ilusionado. - **deberia probar entonces-**

 **-Por supuesto, aquella historia fue muy buena...aunque debo decir que no me esperaba que tuvieras una imaginación tan pervertida, y tampoco me esperaba que quisiera acostarte con Hinata Hyuga-** comentó el Nara recostandose en el mullido pasto. Se habia quedado en vela por nada, Sai solo habia inventado todo.

.

.

Un momento, abrio los ojos desconcertado por unos segundos, aquello no explicaba aún con quien estaba teniendo sexo Sai.

- **Bien...-** exclamó suspirando y volviendose a sentar. - **ya dejemos los chistes y pongamonos serios... tengo que irme a dormir después de esto-** observó a Sai quien lo miraba un poco confuso por todo. -¿ **Con quien estaba teniendo sexo?...y no mas chistes, se serio-**

 **-¿Es que no me escuchaste antes?...ya te dije que estaba con Hinata-san...-** respondio Sai de lo más calmado aunque un poco cansado por repetir siempre lo mismo.

- **¿Te escuchas siquiera lo que estas diciendo?...¿quieres que crea que te has revolcado con la chica más inocente de todas?-** le pregunto un poco enfandado, esa broma ya no le estaba gustando.

- **Esa es la verdad...-** respondió Sai. - **Incluso Sasuke-san puede argumentar a mi favor...¿verdad Sasuke-san?-** exclamó Sai observando hacia arriba del arból al cual se habia arrimado Shikamaru. El Nara elevó su mirada seria, ¿ahora queria que creyera que Uchiha Sasuke estaba espiando y escuchando una conversación ajena?, ¿hasta cuando iba intentar bromear con él?

Pero pronto todo rastro de burla, de desconfiaza... fueron dejadas de lado por la imagen de Sasuke Uchiha descendiendo hasta el suelo y enfrentandolos a ambos.

- **¿Para que me llamas tu bicho raro?-** le preguntó sin observarlo y totalmente serio. Shikamaru tragó saliva, ¡en verdad Sasuke estaba en la copa del árbol!

- **Disculpa si te llame estando ocupado... pero es que Shikamaru-san no cree el echo de que yo mantengo relaciones sexuales con Hinata-san-** comentó Sai.

- **¿Acaso yo soy tu testigo?-** le pregunto ahora con cara de asco.

- **Algo así... después de todo fue a ti a quien le pedi consejos-** exclamó Sai. - **Sasuke-san es muy experimentado Shikamaru-san...cuando tengas dudas puedes recurrir a él-** le aconsejó. Ninguno de los otros ninjas decía nada, después de todo lo mejor en esa situación era guardar silencio y no prenderse en las hipotesis de Sai.

- **Entonces...en verdad, ¿tuviste relaciones con Hinata Hyuga?-** ahora si que no sabia como tragarse aquello. Pero el echo de que Sasuke no lo negara solo entonces podía ser verdad.

- **Si, es lo que intentaba decirte...-** respondió Sai muy calmado.

- **¿C-comó fué que sucedió, cuando, donde, porqué?-** expresó Shikarmaru innumerables preguntas.

- **¿Que pasa Nara?-** se burló Sasuke. Shikamaru lo observó serio. - **¿Es que acaso estas celosos del que bicho raro debutara antes que tu?-**

 **-¡C-claro que no!...-** respondió automaticamente. - **Es solo que... no puedo creer que sea con Hinata...¡ella estaba enamorada de Naruto!-**

 **-Tu lo has dicho...estaba-** respondio Sasuke asombrandose el mismo por aquel comentario en donde parecia que estaba defendiendo a ese bicho raro.

- **P-pero ¿como sucedió, cuando?-** estaba demasiado curiosos por saber aquello.

- **Bueno... sucedió hace cuatro meses atrás...cuando volvia de la misión de suna que me llevó uno año y medio, ¿te acuerdas?-** comentó Sai.

- **Si, Konoha estuvo muy tranquila por aquel año y medio-** afirmó el Nara. - **Ademas volviste menos pálido-** comentó, después de todo los desiertos de Suna bronceaban sin dejar persona exenta y por bastante tiempo. A Sai aún le quedaba un poco de aquel bronceado, no mucho pero ahora lo notaba menos piel de papel y mas piel de humano.

- **Bueno, el día que volví llegué de madrugada... y como sabía que la biblioteca estaba abierta las 24 horas, pasé por allí un momento...-** contaba Sai como si de un cuento se tratase. Shikamaru lo observaba con atención, y aunque Sasuke no lo miraba aún así se quedo a escuchar aquella historia. - **...buscaba un libro en particular de plantas e infuciones... cuando giré por un pasillo y allí estaban... Naruto y Sakura haciendo intercambio de fluidos...-**

 **-¿Quieres decir...estaban besandose?-** lo interrumpio el Nara.

- **Si, eso...daba un poco de asco observarlos...-** acotó

- **Si, si...continua-** ordenó el ninja sombra.

-... **camine por el pasillo contrario y allí me encontre con Hinata-san...al parecer estaba espiandolos...me acerqué a ella y le dije que no estaba bien espiar...-** continuó Sai.- **ella se ruborizó dejo caer el libro que traía en manos...que por cierto era de cocina...y salio corriendo...-** y luego se silencio.

- **¿y bien?-** preguntó Shikamaru. - **...¿eso es todo?-**

 **-No, no es todo...-** respondió Sai.

- **Entonces continúa...-** expresó el Nara agotando casi toda su fuente de pasiencia.

- **Salí de la biblioteca después de una hora con el libro, y recordé que tenía mucha hambre ya que aún no habia desayunado...pero aún no habia ido a buscar mi paga...aún así pase cerca de una cafeteria que nunca antes habia visto...-** exclamó.

- **Ah, la cafeteria de Hinata...si, la abrió unos días antes de que llegaras.-** comentó Shikamaru.

 **-Si, luego me di cuenta de que era de ella porque la vi cuando entré en la tienda...-** afirmó el comentario del Nara. - **apenas me vio se ruborizó, y tartamudeo no se que frase... me sirvio un café y un pastelito... y aunque no tenía como pagarle le dije que le ayudaria a limpiar un poco...ella me dijo "oh, no...esta bien así Sai-kun", y yo le contesté "¿segura que quieres recibir a los clientes con el piso sucio?". Ella se ruborizó, no se porque si mi comentario era acertado. -** exclamó él dandose la merecida razón.

 **-Bicho raro... tienes menos tacto que yo-** comentó Sasuke.

 **-Vaya, pues es la primera vez que Sasuke-san se compara conmigo...-** exclamó Sai. Sasuke quiso objetar, pero ¿sobre que? A fin de cuentas habia sido su error comentar aquello.

- **y bien...-** exclamó el Nara. - **que sucedió después...-**

 **-Entonces limpié el piso, luego ella me lo agradecio y me dijo que podía ir a desayunar las veces que quisiera ir...y como paga aveces le ayudo a atender a los clientes o bien limpiar un poco... de eso ya hacen cuatro meses-** comentó.

- **Pero aun así no explica el echo de que te hallas acostado con ella...-** exclamó Shikamaru quien no habia entendido por que le habia contado aquella historia si nada tenia que ver con el tema mas escencial.

-¡ **Aaah, si... eso es porque hace tres meses fuimos con Naruto y Shino-san al sauna!-** Sasuke se alarmó, aquel tipo no iba a decir aquello ¿verdad? -... **¡en ese lugar me demoré en cambiarme, y para cuando estaba listo, ni Naruto ni shino-san estaban allí... asique me dispuse a buscarlos, pero me metí en un lugar que no era y justo cuando iba a salir, vi a Sasuke-san allí teniendo sexo con Tenten-san!...-**

 **-¿Aah?-** exclamó Shikamaru. Ahora si que no, no, imposible ¿aquello si que no lo iba a creer...a Sasuke con Tenten?

Pero cuando vio como Sasuke agarró con fuerza y enojo la camisa de Sai, supo que aquello era verdad.

- **No te dije que mantuvieras tu boca cerrada...-** lo amenazó con la mirada mas diabolica que tenía el Uchiha.

- **Ah, lo olvide por unos segundos... pero si no lo decía entonces Sasuke-san no iba tener ningun papel en la historia.-** comentó Sai increiblemente calmado aún con el agarre de Sasuke.

- **¿Y para que quiero yo algun papel en tu retorcida historia?-** preguntó cada vez más enojado.

- **Espera, espera un segundo...Sasuke en verdad ¿tuviste relaciones con Tenten?-** pregunto ahora todavía más intrigado, ¿pero que clase de parejas raras se habian formado en este momento?

- **Si, pero a él le gusta estar debajo... Tenten-san es al parecer la mas experimentada -** acotó Sai.

El Uchiha clavó la mirada en el ninja ex raiz, si sus ojos pudieran ser ametralladoras seguramente el cuerpo de Sai quedaria irreconocible.

- **El día que te vea solo gusano, date por muerto...-** exclamó Sasuke soltando la camisa de Sai. - **y además...¿es que además de espiar, viste mal?-**

 **-¿A que se refiere Sasuke-san?-** preguntó Sai arreglando y alisando su camisa. Habia recibido demasiadas arrugas ese día.

- **¡Era yo quien la impulsaba!-** se jactó el Uchiha.

- **Aah, por eso te veías tan masculino...-** exclamó Sai, convencido de aquello.

- **Hmp-** fue el unico comentario de Sasuke. Shikamaru estaba que no podía creer nada, observó de reojo al Uchiha quien se habia alejado un poco y parecia contener su ira. ¿Con Tenten?¿es que era el día de los inocentes acaso?. No, faltaba bastante para esa fecha. ¡¿Cómo podía creer aquello?!

Pero aún así habia obtenido demasiada información para su cerebro que, aunque era interesante, no llegaba al punto de inicio.

- **Sai, ¿donde entra Hinata en todo esto?-** ¡ya tenía que decirselo sin rodeos!

- **Ah si, después de ver a Sasuke-san unido tan intimamente con Tenten-san...-** seguramente el gruñido proveniente de su costado era de Sasuke hacia él, pero Sai era inmune a toda amenaza, por ahora. - **...me nacio la curiosidad de saber que se siente estar en una situación semejante...-**

 **-¿Asique le pediste a Hinata ser tu amante?-** interrogó el Nara.

- **No, se lo pedi a Tenten-san...-** respondió él totalmente sincero.

- **¿Que se lo pediste a quien?-** exclamo Sasuke echando humo por las orejas y conteniendo las ganas de golpear y destruirle la cara de ese...gusano.

- **A Tenten-san...-** repitió. ¿Es que todos estaban sordos ese día o no comprendían sus palabras?

Definitivamente como precausión, Shikamaru retrocedió unos cuantos centímetros, sabía que pronto una golpiza sangrienta estaba a punto de librarse. - **...pero debes alegrarte Sasuke-san, ella es muy fiel a ti ya que me dijo que era imposible para ella hacer eso conmigo o cualquier otro que no sea...y enmudeció-**

La gran ira y deseos de destrucción que sentia el Uchiha fue aplazando con tan sola aquella frase que habia escupido el ex raíz.

Se tranquilizo con el solo echo de pensar en la que la maestra de las armas solo pensaba en él y solo en él.

 **-Asi que se lo pedí a Ino-san... pero ella me dijo que si la esperaba unos meses más lo haria...-** continúo con la historia. - **... pero no queria esperar unos meses, así que se lo pedí a otras ninjas...-**

 **-¿Todas te rechazaron?-** preguntó extrañado Shikamaru.

Bien sabía que Sai era un tipo raro, bueno...más que raro era muy extremista. Pero no era conciderado un tipo horrible, es más habia escuchado de varias mujeres decir que Sai era tan atractivo como Sasuke. Más aún porque era más alto, tenía mayor masa muscular, y era mucho más simpatico.

¿Como es que todas lo rechazaron?

- **Algo así...algunas me ponían condiciones, otras solamente me pasaban unos numeros escritos en papeles...¿para que necesitaba yo esos numeros?...para nada...-** Ambos Sasuke y Shikamaru negaron con la cabeza aquel comentario. O Sai era muy idiota, o muy ingenuo. ¡Aquellas mujeres querian que él las llamara!...¿tan siquiera sabe usar un teléfono? - **pase unas semanas resignandome a que mi destino no era el estar de esa manera con una mujer...hasta que-**

 **-¿Hasta que qué?-** preguntó ansioso el Nara.

- **Hasta que una tarde, mientras terminaba de barrer el piso de la cafeteria de Hinata-san...me di cuenta de que ella era a la única que no le habia preguntado...asi que se lo pregunté...-**

 **-Y ella, ¿aceptó?...¿así como si nada?-** pues si era cierto, vaya que tenía una impresión totalmente desacertada de la joven Hyuga.

- **No, ella me rechazó rotundamente-** respondió.

- **Era muy obvio-** exclamó Sasuke sonriendo arrogantemente.

- **Pero ella en algun momento aceptó ¿no?-** comentó Shikamaru.

- **Pues después de un mes aceptó...-** respondió Sai.

- **¿Por eso me preguntabas tanto de como saber cuando hay que metersela a una mujer?-** preguntó curioso el Uchiha.

-¡ **Si...ese día, sabía que pasaría por que ella me observaba constantemente ruborizada!... -** comentó cada vez mas entusiasmado el ex raiz, y emocionado como si contara el éxito de una misión.

- **¡Espera, espera...¿tu primera vez no fue entonces anoche?-** preguntó sin poder contener su curiosidad el ninja sombra.

- **No, esa fue mi cuarta vez...-** se sinceró Sai.

Shikamaru quedo con la boca abierta. No tan solo se estaba enterando de que Sai no era virgen, sino que aparte no era ningun novato. Madición...¿que hacia entonces él en una conversación con dos profecionales del tema? -¡ **la primera vez fue cuando se lo propuse por decimo novena vez...ella me dijo "Sai-kun, ¿ya estas otra vez con eso?"... y yo le dije "¿me diras que si ahora Hinata-san"...ella me miro ruborizada, asique me acerque hasta poder sentir su aroma, que por cierto huele y sabe a dulce!...-** acotó. Sasuke giró sus ojos, a él que más le daba que aroma tenía la Hyuga, y Shikamaru cada vez se ruborizaba aún más. - **¡acaricie su cabello, de la misma forma que me enseño Sasuke-san!...-**

- **Hmp...-** mururó el Uchiha solamente.

 **-¡y luego bese su cuello, ella casi se desvanece...tomé con mis manos su cintura y fui bajando hasta llegar a su!...-** continuó Sai.

 **-Ya, ya esta bien, no quiero saber más...-** lo interrumpio el Nara. - **te creo... no necesitas decir más...-**

 **-De acuerdo...-** exclamó Sai intentando calmar su emocionó por contar la historia -... **entonces Sasuke-san...tengo una curiosidad-** exclamó el ex raiz cambiando de tema.

- **¿Qué?-** preguntó sin ganas.

-¿ **Porque llevas esos paquetes a todas partes?-** expresó curioso.

- **¿Qué paquetes?-** volvió a preguntar sin entender.

 **-los pequeños paquetitos que sacas cada vez que vez a Tente-san...-**

- **¿Te refieres a los preservativos?-** lo interrogó creyendo que eso no podía ser.

- **¿Así se llaman?-** curiosio Sai.

-¡ **Sai, ¿no me digas que no sabes que son o para que se usan?!-** exclamó Shikamaru alarmado.

- **No, no lo se...-** respondió.

-¡ **es que acaso ¿eres idiota, o tu intención es embarazar a la Hyuga?!-** dijo Sasuke perdiendo así la poca paciencia que tenía, ¿que tan idiota podía llegar a ser ese tipo?

- **Ohh, ¿son para prevenir embarazos?-** comentó Sai.

-¡ **Por supuesto que si...que más creias!-** le respondio Sasuke de mala manera.

- **Sai, ¿es que acaso no has usado ningun tipo de protección cada vez que tu y Hinata?...ya sabes...-** exclamó Shikamaru observando nervioso al ex raiz.

- **No, nunca he utilizado aquello...-** exclamó.

- **Eres idiota en verdad...¿que haras si dejas embarazada a la hyuga?-** lo interrogó Sasuke sabiendo bien que seguramente aquel tipo no tendria una respuesta concreta.

- **Eso nunca va a suceder...-** comentó calmado.

- **No puedes estar seguro de ello...-** lo interrumpio Shikamaru.

- **Si, lo estoy...después de todo es imposible para mi...durante mi entrenamiento en la infancia me hicieron una vasectomía como a todos los demás.-** dijo esto último silenciando de esa manera hasta el agua del río.

- **¿Eso es cierto?-** cuestinó Shikamaru no pudiendo creer aquello...pues el solo pensar en ello no pudo evitar imaginarse lo duro que seria para Sai aquella situación.

- **Si, es cierto...-** comentó.

.

.

Un gran silencio se apoderó de aquel ambiente. De nuevo los silencios incómodos.

El ex raíz se levantó del pasto, pues la noche estaba cayendo, y parecía que su presencia allí ya no era necesaria, luego sacudio sus ropas...

- **Se esta haciendo tarde y yo debo ir a una misión mañana...me retiro antes. -** exclamó Sai.

 **-Esta bien...-** le respondio el Nara.

- **Sasuke-san, Shikamaru-san...tengan una buena noche...-** y tras decir esto desaparecio en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

.

.

Shikamaru no sabia que pensar de aquel momento. Demasiada información habia recibido su cerebro. Pero estaba seguro que lo peor que habia escuchado era enterarse de que Sai era esteril.

¿Debería hablarlo con Tsunade-sama?

- **Nara-** lo llamó Sasuke. Shikamaru perdio el hilo de sus pensamientos tras aquel llamado, y lo observó. - **Se que eres alguien inteligente...-** ¡vaya! Recibir alagos de Sasuke no pasaba todos los días. - **asi que se que no necesito gastar saliva ni pronunciar amenazas contra ti... solo para que guardes silencio a todo lo que has escuchado de mi...¿verdad?-**

Dijo que no lo amenazaria, pero aquella mirada decía más que cualquier tipo de amenaza que le lanzara. El solo asintió, por la paz y su seguridad...además tenía que comentar con Tsunade algo mucho más importante que la simple relación de Sasuke.

Ojala se lo tomara para bien.

Continuará. muy pronto!

* * *

 _Si, este es el capitulo uno...que piensas, a mi en lo personal me parece entretenido...pero es solo mi opinión._

 _En fin esperen con ansias un increible destino capitulo 13..._

 _nos leeremos dentro de unas horas._

 _YA-NE_ ^^


	2. Chapter 2

_Hola! aquí el capitlo 2 resubido por horrores ortograficos._

 _Disculpen la demora..._

* * *

Capítulo 2

Shikamaru trago por tercera vez consecutiva. Estaba nervioso, cansado y como si fuera poco el ambiente del despacho de la Gondaime no lo ayudaba para nada a relajarse.

Ella, la rubia prominente, la quinta al mando, poseía una postura que preocupaba a mas de uno que la viera de esa manera... Shikamaru no era la excepción.

Despúes de comunicarle el gran problema de Sai, ella se habia quedado sentada en su asiento en donde por ningun motivo habia abandonado, bajo su vista y apoyo su frente en sus manos cruzadas... y así quedo.

Ni siquiera una mosca que volara cerca podria no ser detectada bajo aquel silencio.

- **¿Desde cuando sabes lo de Sai?** \- preguntó la rubia sin desarmar la postura. Shikamaru reaccionó aliviado ya que el silencio acusardor habia acabado.

- **Desde ayer, en la tarde** \- respondio. Ella suspiro, elevó su mirada seria solo un poco.

- **Esto es algo que deberia haber sabido desde hace mucho tiempo, ¿porqué es que me entero recien ahora?-** indignada por todo - **¿como Danzo pudo cometer un acto tal cruel hacia ninjas inocentes?** \- exclamó ella enojada.

- **Yo también estoy asombrado por la crueldad de ello, pero... estoy más preocupado por Sai ahora-** respondió sincero. - **Él nunca ah comento algo como esto con nadie...no creo que se de cuenta de la gravedad del asunto-**

 **-¿A qué te refieres?-** interrogó la rubia ahora observandolo seria.

- **A Sai no parece importarle ser esteril... o tal vez no se da cuenta de lo que conlleva serlo-** respondio él un tanto inseguro ya que ni él mismo sabia que pensar de aquello. La actitud indiferente de Sai lo habia descolocado por completo, como si ser esteril fuera algo normal. Tal vez lo era para personas que tenia naturalmente ese problema, pero para aquellos que habian sido obligados a serlos... no debia ser nada agradable.

Tsunade observo hacia un punto cualquiera del piso, pensando. Si lo meditaba un poco el ninja sombra tenia cierta razón en sus palabras. Si a Sai le molestara o le heria ser no fecundo, entonces hubiera hablado con ella, o con alguien en quien confiara hace ya mucho tiempo. Pero no lo habia echo.

- **¿Qué propones entonces?-** le preguntó la rubia.

- **¿yo?... pues no lo se-** contesto Shikamaru inseguro. ¿Acaso él debia darle una solución... por algo habia ido a cuestionarselo a la gondaime, no?

- **Sai no ha venido a comentarme nada parecido a eso, tampoco me a comunicado sentirse mal o tener algun problema fisiológico. Tu eres el único al que se lo a comentado, tu debes de tener alguna idea de como ayudarlo-** le comunico segura de cada una de sus palabras.

- **¡Pero yo no tengo idea de como ayudarlo! ¿creí que si se lo comentaba a usted tendria alguna idea de como sobrellevar el tema?, alguna medicina o algo que pudiera ayudarlo..-** se explicó el ninja sombra.

- **Pero Sai no me comunicado nada, no puedo ayudarlo si él no quiere... por lo menos deberia hacermelo saber, pero ni siquiera eso-** exclamó la rubia.

- **Pero, si él pide su ayuda usted podría atenderlo ¿verdad?, es decir ¿existe una cura para ello?-** volvio a preguntar Shikamaru.

 **-Si, tengo una...un poco extraviada pero me aseguraria de encontrarla...-** contesto la rubia. - **Pero como te eh dicho, debe ser Sai quien me lo pida, después de todo no puedo hacerlo si él no me da su consentimiento-**

Shikamaru quedo en silencio, razonado por enesima vez las palabras de la Hokage. Todo lo que ella decia era correcto, debía ser Sai quien pidiera ayuda para su problema. Pero si su pensamiento era correcto, corria el riesgo de que Sai no supiera la gravedad de lo que conllevaba ser esteril. Oh bueno, para él era grave, no tener descendiencia no era algo que algun hombre permitira que sucediera. Aunque pensandolo por decima vez ¡estaba hablando de Sai, el ninja más raro que jamáz conoció!. En conclusión, cabia la posibilidad de que el no quisiera descendencia.

Nego con su cabeza aquel pensamiento... era imposible, en algun momento Sai querria formar una familia al lado de Hinata, o de cualquier otra chica. ¿verdad?

Sujeto su cabeza con su mano, comenzaba a dolerle de nuevo, y todo por Sai... otra vez.

Lo sensato era pensar en una forma de saber lo que realmente pensaba Sai acerca de su situación. Si, lo primero era hablar claramente con él.

- **¿Cuando vuelve Sai de misión?-** preguntó a la rubia quien alzo su vista para observarlo, al parecer ella también estaba pensando mucho aquel caso. Pero al notar que ella arrugó su ceño comprendio que la respuesta no iba a ser buena.

- **¿Misión?, Sai no ha salido de misión-** respondio ella.

- **¿Qué?-** articuló el Nara. Aquello era raro, claramente habia recordado que el ninja pintor la habia dicho ayer que tenia que irse temprano por que al siguiente día lo aguardaba una nueva misión. ¿A caso le habia mentido?

- **Sai no tiene ninguna misión por ahora... esta libre-** comentó Tsunade.

- **Co-comprendo-** tartamudeo el Nara. No estaba seguro de porque Sai le habia mentido pero si lo habia echo seguramente era por algo importante. Y él no iba a acusarlo, por lo menos no por ahora. - **Entonces, si tengo noticias le avisare.-**

La rubia suspiro y asintió con su cabeza. Shikamaru desaparecio al instante.

.

.

.

Sola en su despacho pensó con cuidado la situación, sentia pena por Sai, es decir, ella era muy ruda respecto a la actitud del ninja pintor, y ahora se sentía culpable pues al parecer la personalidad excentrica de Sai se debia a su gran problema. - **Maldito Danzo-** lo maldijo casi silenciosamente pero con rabia. Ese tipo era el culpable de todo.

Se levanto de su asiento un poco molesta y revolvio muchos pergaminos buscando al parecer uno en especial. De repente la puerta se abrio y Shizune se asomó.

- **Tsunade-sama ¿qué hace?-** preguntó curiosa por todo el lio que estaba comentiendo la rubia.

- **Busco...algo en especial-** le respondio sin verla. Mientras seguia revolviendo los papeles y pergaminos.

- **hmm comprendo, pero Sai esta aquí y pide verla-** comento la castaña.

- **¿Sai?-** exclamó sorprendida. Hasta hace nada, segundos tal vez, Shikamaru habia ido a cuetionarle el problema de Sai y ahora... ¡él solo se presentaba!. Pensó de manera rápida, este era una gran suces...o si Shikamaru no iba a tener la oportunidad de resolver el problema entonces lo haria ella, ¡por algo era la quinta, no?!

Y la oportunidad se le habia presentado de la mejor manera posible, haria que Sai dijera todo, y si el no le pedia ayuda ¡lo obligaria a hacerlo!... en todo caso lo engañaria para curarse, después de todo sabia que existia el antídoto perfecto que lo curaria, solo bastaba encontralo.- **Dile que pase-**

- **Bien-** dicho esto se retiró. La Gondaime aun buscaba y rebuscaba, " _¡aquél maldito pegamino debía estar por aquí!"_ , penso nerviosa y euforica; la situación estaba sacando provecho a su estado hasta que, un brillo en sus ojos se hizo presente al encontrar un pergamino que tenia escrito muchos simbolos, letras y números.

- **Con su permiso Hokage-sama-** exlcamó Sai al ingresar al despacho.

-¡ **Sai, bienvenido!...-** exclamó ella extrañamente muy amable. Demasiado se permitio cuestionar Sai. - **llegaste en el mejor momento-** comento la rubia mientras se dirigia hacia la repisa de vidrio en donde tenia cientos y cientos de antídotos. Tomaba uno tras otro mientras observaba las formas y simbolos de cada botella y las comparaba con las del pergamino.

- **¿Tiene una misión para mi?-** la interrogó, pues era lo unico que se le habia cruzado al ninja pintor por la cabeza al escuchar que habia llegado en el momento justo.

- **No, no, nada de eso...-** respondio ella observando todavia aquellas botellitas de colores. - **¡AJÁ! -** exclamó a toda voz mientras sostenia un pequeño frasco entre sus dedos, todo empolvado y de un color celeste muy extraño. - **Te encontre pequeño escurridizo...-** le comento al frasco.

-¿ **Desea que la deje a solas con el frasco?-** preguntó Sai con su tipica sonrisa falsa.

Tsunade lo observo, más de una vez se habia enfadado por ver esa sonrisa falsa impreganada en el rostro del ninja pintor, pero esta vez aquel sentimiento de enfado fue reemplazado por uno de lastima.

- **No, no hace falta...-** respondio ella en tono ¿materno?, eso le provoco escalosfrios a Sai quien dejo de sonreir por simple sorpresa. - **De echo llegaste en buen momento-**

 **-¿A si?-** se atrevio a cuestionar.

- **Si, veras...hmmm-** ¿como podria comenzar a preguntar aquello? ¿debia atacarlo directamente... ¡No, debia ser precabida o Sai no escupiria nada!- **¡AH!-** expresó evidenciandose a si misma por tener recientemente una idea. - **Digo, no se si te comento Sakura...-**

 **-¿Sakura-san?-** interrogó, ¿a que venia Sakura a la conversación?

- **Si, veras, hemos decidido que todos los ninjas deben hacerse un chequeo médico-** eh si... esa era su brillante idea.

- **¿Chequeo médico?-** repitió Sai casi sin comprender porque.

- **Si, Naruto, Shikamaru, hmm...Kiba, tu...buenos todos-** en resumen. - **deben hacerse un chequeo, y ya que estas aquí podemos comenzar contigo.-**

 **-¿Hinata Hyuga también-** preguntó curioso.

¿A que venia el nombre de Hinata Hyuga? **\- Eh, las chicas seran luego de los chicos... ya sabes... ustedes salen a misiones mas largas y eso-** aquello sonaba tan falso que esperaba que Sai no fuera tan despierto, o por lo menos no en ese momento y descubriera su simple plan.

 **-Oh, pues...si es así, no hay problema...puede comenzar si quiere.-** comento Sai saliendo un poco de la inseguridad que aquella situación lo habia tomado. Por su parte la rubia se estaba convirtiendo en una verdadera maestra de la estrategia, o por lo menos eso pensaba ella.

- **Sientate...-** le indico la rubia sosteniendo una silla por el respaldo y haciendola para atrás.

Sai tomo asiento en aquel lugar sin saber si aquella situación debia tomarsela tan rara como al parecer era.

- **Bien...-** comenzo la rubia mientras tomaba una libreta y un lapiz. Tomó lugar en su asiento de siempre. Enfrentados uno del otro, comenzó - **Dime Sai, ¿hay algo que ha estado incomodandote?-**

 **-¿incomodandome?-** pregunto inseguro.

- **Si, algun malestar, dolor,problemas musculares...¿viriles?-** lo interrogó ella sin perder ninguna oportunidad de nada.

- **Pues...-** comentó. - **Hay algo que ah estado incomodandome hace tiempo-**

 **-¿A si?-** cuestiono ella a la espera de que aquel tema fuera menos dificil de descubrir, como lo estaba previendo.

- **Si, es como... una secuencia de malestares. -** exclamó Sai mientras su mirada comenzaba a ponerse seria.

- **¿Secuencia de malestares?-** aquello parecia ser más grave de lo que pensaba.- **¿de que índole?...¿que malestares son?-**

 **-Pues comienza con algo así como fiebre...-** todo aquello iba siendo anotado por la agil mano de Tsunade. - **luego siento mucho calor...en mi estómago comienzan a formarse sensaciones raras como si hormigas caminara dentro de él...-**

 **-¿Hormigas?-** cuestionó con una mirada extraña. ¿Pero que clase de problemas tenia ese chico?, ¿Qué le habia echo el maldito de Danzo?

- **Si...y no tan solo eso, siento como toda mi sangre se agolpara en mi parte baja-** ¡Ahí queria llegar ella!. ¡Sí! Sai ya habia confensado todo.

¿lo habia logrado, Sai habia confesado su estado?, ¡Si, lo habia logrado! Ahora quedaba entregar la cura, no hacia falta que Sai dijera más.- **y siento más calor y ganas de...-** iba a continuar pero de pronto fue interrumpido por la mano de la rubia quien le hizo señas para que se detuviera. ¡Ya estaba! Justamente habia llegado al punto que ella queria. Sai se habia entregado sin saber a la red que la rubia habia armado para que cayera. Y lo hizo.

- **No digas mas...-** le ordenó. Ya no necesitaba realizar un diagnostico. - **Se que esto debe ser dificil para ti, y mas aún hablarlo, pero si quieres...-** observo con una sonrisa tierna y sincera hacia el ninja pintor quien comenzo a inquietarlo la mirada de la rubia. - **Puedo ayudarte a sanar-**

 **-¿En serio?-** preguntó extrañado, nunca pensó que la rubia podria brindarle una solución tan rápida. Curioso y, ante todo, inquieto por la mirada escruñidora de la rubia optó por preparse para su huida. Aquella situación lo estaba... asustando.

- **Si...-** dicho esto ella le entregó el frasco que hasta hace un momento habia quedado en el escritorio. Sai lo tomo en su mano y lo observo escéptico. ¿ese frasco iba a curarlo?...imposible. - **debes tomarlo cuanto antes... y sanaras muy pronto-** y volvio a sonreirle. Él se impaciento y se levanto muy rápido de su asiento, aquella mirada de la rubia en verdad lo estaba incomodando de sobre manera. Ni bien se levanto de la silla, se dirigio a paso rapido hacia la salida, debia huir lo antes posible de allí. Ella le volvio a sonreir pues creía que la actitud extraña que estaba teniendo Sai y su salida, super rápida, era por la emoción de sanar rápido.

- **Esto, yo, pues lo hare ahora...digo, lo antes posible...-** exclamó ya mas cerca de la puerta de salida.

- **Hazlo en el momento que estes mas relajado...-** le recomendó ella. Pues de esa manera no lo afectaria tanto.

- **Si, si...asi lo haré...gracias por todo Hokage-sama-** le agradecio abriendo la puerta. - **yo me retiro...-**

 **-Cuidate...-** fue lo último que escucho de la rubia antes de desaparecer.

 **OXOXOXOXOXO**

Salio un tanto asustado del despacho de la Hokage, ni siquiera se habia despedido de Shizune-san.

Extraño...habia ido a allí con la intención de comentarle su "enfermedad" a la Hokage y pudiera ayudarlo, pero la actitud de la Gondaime ¡lo habia asustado, ¿que era sonrisa y esa mirada?!

Se detuvo a pensar cerca de una biblioteca, si bien no estaba allí para leer ningun libro aquel ambiente le ayudaba de la mejor manera a pensar con profundida.

Observó el frasco que aun estaba en su mano, lo sostubo a la altura de sus ojos y lo analizó. ¿Ese era el remedio que lo curaria de sus malestares?, no lo creía posible. Más aún porque no sintio que le habia dicho todo a la Hokage. En si nunca le dijo que la raíz de todos sus malestres comenzaban con sus encuentros con la señorita Hyuga.

Ese era un punto importante y no habia tenido la oportunidad de comentarlo. Suspiró, ni siquiera le habia comentado las acciones que aquellos malestares le provocaban hacer; tan peligroso su diagnostico no podía ser, después de todo lo único que queria era abrazar y besar a Hinata al momento que comenzaba a tener esos malestares.

No era un médico, y la especialidad tampoco le agradaba, pero no necesitaba ser uno para saber que su "enfermedad" no era peligrosa para nada, no por lo menos para él. Solo queria asegurarse de que tampoco lo fuera para ella.

Y como consecuencia de ello solo habia obtenido aquel antidoto como cura. Extraño.

-¡ **Adios joven!-** Sai giro su mirada hacia la ventana de vidrio que daba hacia las afueras de la biblioteca y visualizo que quien lo habia saludado era una de las mujeres que iban a la cafeteria de Hinata. Sonrio y levantó su mano despidiendose de la mujer.

La vio desaparecer muy sonriente al doblar la esquina, y fue entonces cuando volvio a ponerse a pensar. Aquella mirada de la Hokage habia sido muy parecida a las de las señoras que les encantaba que las atendiera.

Por un momento habia pensado que aquellas mujeres querian hacerse sus amigas pero cuando lo comento con Hinata, pues ella le habia asegurado que aquellas señoras gustaban de él. ¡Y Hinata nunca mentia, por tanto debia de ser verdad!

Eso significaba que aquellas miradas eran por gustar de alguien, entonces...abrio los ojos sorprendido por su increible deducción, ¡la Hokage gustaba de él!

 **OXOXOXOXOXOXO**

 **-¿Una noche en el sauna con los chicos?-** preguntó Naruto extrañado por aquel pedido de Shikamaru.

- **Si, ¿tu que dices?...¿tienes tiempo?-** lo interrogó el Nara mientras recorrian la ciudad sin despegar su mirada del camino.

- **Pues si... no tengo nada que hacer...-** respondio sonriendo. **-¿y quienes seriamos?-**

- **Pues tu, yo...Sasuke y Sai...-** comentó el ninja sombra.

- **¿Sasuke? Que raro, él siempre rehuye de estas clases de reuniones...-** si, Naruto podia haber dicho la pura verdad, pero lo que él no sabia es lo que Shikamaru tuvo que hacer para que Sasuke aceptara.

Al principio habia sido solo un simple comentario, y el Uchiha se habia negado, pero cuando Shikamaru empezo a plantear la situación con cierto toque de chantaje, sobre cierto secreto, el Uchiha no tuvo otra que aceptar.

Tragó saliva, recordar el brillo de vengaza en los ojos de Sasuke no era para nada bueno. En fin al único que debia convencer era al mayor implicado en la historia y para eso necesitaba de Naruto.

- **Pero aceptó-** retomó el Nara la conversación.- **Al único que no eh podido avisarle aún es a Sai...-**

 **-Pues esta es tu oportunidad porque allí está-** señalo el rubio Uzumaki hacia un ninja que salia un poco desorbitado de la biblioteca. Shikamaru suspiro y junto a Naruto se encaminaron hacia aquel ninja pintor.

.

.

.

Salio de la biblioteca con pesades. Haber descubierto que la Hokage gustaba de él le hacia sentir cierta pesadez en su corazón.

¿Qué podía hacer? Él no sentia lo mismo por la rubia, por más atractiva que era, él no albergaba ningun sentimiento por ella, ¡Ni por nadie! Acusadoramente el rostro sonriente de Hinata se posó en su mente. Bueno, puede que con Hinata fuera diferente, le agradaba si, y sabia que muy en el fondo...ese que tanto le costaba llegar, le gustaba Hinata Hyuga. Otra vez sus mejillas comenzaron a ruborizarse. Calor.

Negó aquellos "malestares", no era el momento para sentirse así. Lo importante eran otros asuntos.

Suspiró con pesadez, ¿Debía ir de nuevo a la torre y declararle que él no podía corresponderle?

Nego otra vez repetidas veces, si hacia eso seguramente la lastimaria, tal cual decia la revista que habia tomado prestada de la biblioteca. "Mujeres rechazadas eran mujeres destrozadas". No queria destrozar a la rubia. Pero tampoco podia fingir sentir lo mismo que ella sentia por él hacia ella.

Mucho menos entregarse a la rubia. Bien sabia que aquellos que se gustaban culminaban aquellos sentimientos con la entrega carnal y pasional. La Hokage gustaba de él, por tanto queria tener sexo con él. Una mirada brillosa y emocionada se poso en sus ojos. ¿Eso significaba que Hinata Hyuga también gustaba de él?, sonrió sin saber que lo hacia.

En fin... volviendo al tema aún así. Él no podía, no... no queria. ¡No queria tener sexo con ninguna que no fuera Hinata hyuga!, porque no queria lastimar ni a Hinata ni a la rubia Hokage, y porque tampoco podía imaginarse otro color de cabello en sus sabanas que no fuera negro azulado, ni acariciar otras formas femeninas que no fueran de la dueña de los ojos del Byakugan.

Otra vez la fiebre estaba atacando sus mejillas y su interior comenzo a calentarse.

Negó de nuevo la situación, no era momento para enfermarse, ¡no!, debia encontrar una manera de solucionar todo aquel lio.

Observó de nuevo el frasco que portaba en su mano. Lo mejor era tomarlo ahora y por fin descartar sus malestares para poder concentrarse en sus problemas y poder solucionarlo.

Lo tomo con la mano y con la otra llevo dos dedos hacia la tapa para destaparlo cuando de pronto...

- **¡Hey Sai!-** Lo saludo Naruto golpeando su espalda y haciendo que Sai se desestabilizara y casi tirara el frasco. Lo sujeto con fuerza. - **Hombre ¿que haces aquí?-**

El ninja pintor lo observó y le sonrio, no de manera falsa, pero tampoco tan efusivo.

- **Estaba despejando ideas...¡Buenas tardes Shikamaru!-** Saludo al Nara quien solo contesto levantando su mano.

- **¿Estas ocupado ahora?-** lo interrogó el rubio.

- **Bueno...no tanto-** tenia que solucionar un problema relativamente cargado de tensión sexual, pero nada que no pudiera dejar para unos minutos después.

- **¡Genial!, dime ¿te gustaria ir conmigo, Shikamaru y Sasuke a un sauna?-** le pregunto. Shikamaru estaba seguro que a Naruto no le diria que no. Después de todo lo cabezota que era el rubio, aún así a la gente se le hacia imposible decirle que no.

- **¿Un sauna?-** preguntó. No por no entender, sino porque no sabia por que debian ir al sauna. A lo mejor Naruto queria demostrar que su amigo habia crecido con los años.

- **Si, una reunión solo de hombres-** con eso dicho Sai confirmaba sus sospechas hacia Naruto y hacia su amigo. - **Nos relajaremos-**

"Relajarse", eso era lo que la Hokage le habia dicho que hiciera antes de tomar el antídoto.

- **Si, esta bien por mi-** respondio seguro. Shikamaru sonrio internamente, estaba saliendo tal cual él habia planeado. Naruto era un genio a veces.

- **Bien, nos vemos mas noche, ¡No lleges tarde!-** le recordo el rubio. Ambos Sai y Shikamaru sabian que quien debia decirse esas palabras era hacia el mismo, después de todo quien era siempre impuntual era él. Ah y Kakashi también.

Despidio a ambos ninjas. Más noche los veria de nuevo claro esta, pero hasta que eso sucediera aún tenia unas horas para visitar a cierta joven de ojos perla.

No lo pensó demasiado. De echo ni siquiera lo habia pensado cuando ya se encontraba en dirección hacia su tercer lugar favorito. La cafeteria de Hinata.

.

.

.

Llego bastante rápido, más o menos para solo llegar caminando sin usar ningun jutsu. La observó aquella tienda bastante oscura, eso le extraño. Llegó hasta la puerta, grande fue su desilución al ver que dicha cafeteria estaba cerrada. ¿Adonde habia ido Hinata?, ¿alguna misión?, no, no recordaba de que Hinata le hubiera comentado de alguna misión en esta semana, ¿entonces que?

Suspiro resignado, no habia nada que pudiera hacer. Pasó su mano peinando así los mechones de cabello que se hiban a su rostro y observó el cielo...Estaba oscureciendo por tanto decidió encaminarse hacia el sauna donde seguramente sus amigos estaba esperandolo, o bueno, donde Sasuke y Shikamaru estaban esperandolo porque de seguro Naruto aun no habia llegado.

Ya más tarde buscaria a aquella joven de ojos perlas.

 **OXOXOXOXOXOXO**

Extrañamente Naruto habia llegado temprano. ¿o tal vez el habia llegado tarde?, podía ser, ya que el rubio le habia dicho que Sasuke y Shikamaru ya estaban en los baños.

Se desvistió de manera pausada, por algún motivo no se sentía con ganas de compartir una noche con sus amigos. Tal vez se hubiera visto a Hinata su humor habria sido un poco mejor. Se amarró una toalla a su cintura y acomodó toda su ropa en el casillero que habia elegido. Revisó sus bolsillos para comprobar no haberse olvidado de nada, y fue cuando palpó aquel frasco con sus dedos. Lo tomó y observó seriamente, pensó ...era ahora o nunca, lo destapó y se lo bebio como agua.

El liquido era ligero con cierta sensación de dulzura, paso sin problemas a su interior, y tras dejar el frasco vacio lo guardo de nuevo en su bolsillo.

- **¿Que era eso Sai?-** preguntó Naruto quien estaba guardando su ropa en otro casillero.

- **Un antidoto que me dio la Hokage-** le respondio sincero.

- **¿antidoto?, ¿y para que?-** cuestionó mientras se enrrollaba la toalla a la cintura.

- **Eh sentido ciertos malestares y me lo dio para curarme de ellos-** dijo mientras acomodaba la toalla de manera que no se soltara de su cintura. Naruto observó a Sai con mas detenimiento ahora que se habia girado y podía observarlo de frente.

¿Desde cuando Sai tenía esa musculatura? habian pasado meses desde la última vez que visitaban el sauna y se impresiono por el desarrollado cuerpo de Sai ¿como lo habia conseguido, cuando...porqué? ¿Fue en Suna, Gaara también tenía esos abdominales?- ¿ **Nos vamos?-**

 **-D-De acuerdo...-** exclamó saliendo de sus cuestionamientos envidiosos. Otro día le pediria a la Hokage que lo mandara a una misión en Suna- **Shikamaru y el Teme seguro ya estan allí-** y tras decir aquello ambos ninjas se encaminaron a los baños donde sus otros dos amigos los estaban esperando.

.

.

.

- **¡Yo!-** levanto la mano Shikamaru al divisar la entrada de Sai y Naruto, indicandoles en donde estaban.

Ambos se dirigieron allí, Sai pudo observar a Sasuke con los ojos cerrados y a Shikamaru un poco nervioso, seguramente por estar junto a Sasuke.

Lo sierto era que Shikamaru no estaba nervioso por estar junto a Sasuke...bueno, no tanto. Sino que estaba pensando de que manera podía decirle a Sai que buscara ayuda para poder curar su real problema. Todo sin parecer un metiche.

Sai se adentro poco después de Naruto al "jacusi", si eso parecia ser, donde estaban los otros dos. Notó que el rubio se habia sacado la toalla y habia quedado al desnudo. Tal cual, su amigo no habia crecido de sobre manera. Por su parte prefirio quedarse con su toalla, como el Nara y el Uchiha.

-¡ **Aaaah...esto es vida!-** exclamó el rubio Uzumaki hundiendo todo su ser en la calida y burbujeante agua. Él por su parte se sentó en el agua y suspiró dejando salir todo el cansancio y las preocupaciones que le carcomian la mente.

Hizo su cabeza hacia atrás dandose un real y merecido descanso de todo, de misiones, malestares, enfermedades... la hokage. Todo. Hasta que de pronto... una punzada se sintio en su parte baja. Abrio con desconcierto ambos ojos, ¿qué habia sido aquello?

Observo a sus amigos quien seguian igual, el agua entonces no era...tal vez ¿su imaginación?...cabia la posibilidad de que fuera aquello.

Se relajo de nuevo cuando de repente otra punzada en el mismo lugar pero con mayor intensidad lo atacó. Ahora se sorprendio aún más, ¿que le estaba sucediendo?. Al instante infinitas punzadas rápidas lo atacaron provocandole dolores inimaginables.

Comenzó a respirar rápido, aquel dolor estaba llegando para instalarse, y jadeo.

- **¿Qué sucede Sai?-** preguntó Shikamaru quien estaba observando a Sai desde que habia llegado buscando una oportunidad para encararlo. Pero ver esa reacción en el ninja pintor lo habia impresionado.

- **Na-Nada...estoy bien...solo siento algo de dolor...-** comentó

- **¿Dolor?...¡¿donde te duele Sai?!-** se preocupó Naruto acercandose al ninja pintor.

- **¡Estoy bien Naruto!...ya se me pasara, estoy seguro-** abrio sus ojos intentando calmar aquel dolor que lo habia invadido.

- **¿Seguro?, si quieres podemos llevarte a..-**

- **Estoy bien, en serio-** respondio tajante.

Ni Shikamaru, ni Naruto comentaron nada más pero se mantuvieron observando a Sai quien en lugar de calmarse parecia más adolorido cada vez más.

Al verse preso de ambas miradas optó por fingir un poco. Asique con ayuda de su chakra comenzó a calmarse haciendo que su respiración ajetreada solo fuera erratica y rápida.

Ambos ninjas al parecer cayeron en su engaño pues dejaron de observarlo impaciente.

Esa noche iba a ser larga, dificil y por si fuera poco definitivamente muy dolorosa.

 **OXOXOXOXOXO**

 **-Dime Hinata...-** comentó Tente mientras soltaba sus dos rodetitos y dejaba su cabello castaño caer en su espalda. Hinata la observó mientras guardaba su ropa y se amarraba mejor aquella toalla enrrollada en su cuerpo. -¿ **Tu crees que, yo estoy engañando a Sakura?-**

Hinata observo el semblante triste y serio de su amiga y se compadecio de ella.

- **¿Por que piensas eso?-** pregunto con su tono suave y calmado que hacia que mas de uno pudiera relajarse.

- **Bueno...tu sabes de lo mio con Sasuke...y me preguntaba si lo que estaba haciendo, estaba mal...-** se sincero la maestra de las armas con su mejor amiga, aquella que habia sido su confidente desde la muerte de Neji.

- **No hay nada de malo en amar...-** le respondio, echo que hizo que Tente la observara y comenzara a ruborizarse. - **Se que amas a Sasuke-san... y en los sentimientos sinceros no existe la maldad-** y le sonrió sinceramente. Tente se arrojó en sus brazos con lagrimas en sus ojos que poco a poco comenzaban a descender. Hinata la abrazo y la animó a que siguiera así, pues su forma de amar era muy bella. " _Uchiha-san es muy afortunado"_. - **Estoy segura que Sakura-san comprenderá un día de estos de que Sasuke-san ya eligio a su compañera de vida y lo aceptara...-**

Tenten solo asintió feliz, Hinata siempre sabia que decir para animarla de sobre manera, y por eso la queria tanto.

.

.

.

Ya mas relajadas se encaminaron hacia los baños de mujeres donde una pelirosa y una rubia las esperaban ya en relajación.

Antes de ingresar Tenten paso por al lado de Hinata - **Estoy segura de que Ino también aceptara tarde o temprano la elección de Sai-**

Hinata se ruborizó altaneramente, era cierto que Tenten sabia de la relación de ella con el ninja pintor, bueno, si se podia llamar relación a lo de ellos.

Ella sabia que Ino no tenía nada que aceptar, ya que ella no salia con Sai. Ambos eran amigos, con derecho a mucho toque, roce y caricias. Pero solo eso.

Ni siquiera la palabra amantes los describia. Se entristecio por ello, ella amaba a Sai, pero y ¿él?, estaba segura de que no sentia lo mismo por ella, después de todo nunca le habia dicho aquellas palabras, ni siquiera le habia dicho que por lo menos él gustaba de ella...como toda relación debía empezar. ¿Qué sentia él por ella? Era un enigma sin respuesta.

-¡ **Son unas tardonas, casi me arrugo por esperarlas tanto!-** exclamó Ino a toda voz.

- **¡No seas escandalosa Ino cerda!-** le gritó Sakura.

- **Mira quien lo dice-** le retrucó la rubia.

- **Ya, ya, vinimos a relajarnos, no a pelear...ustedes dos-** les advirtio Tenten.

- **Tienes razón...haber si te calmas frente de Marquesina-** como siempre Ino tenia que tener la última palabra.

Hinata ya esperaba la contestación de Sakura pero en su lugar la pelirosa no respondió y en cambio se quedo observado a Tenten sin prestar atención a las palabras de la rubia.

Aquello no era bueno, pero a la vez era inevitable.

Ino también observó aquella reacción en Sakura pero optó por aligerar el ambiente.

- **Saben, dejaré de insistirle a Sai...-** exclamó la rubia dejando a las tres ninjas impresionadas. Hinata no pudo fingir su sorpresa, ¿desde cuando Ino le insistía a Sai?. Ino observó de manera desafiante a Hinata. La Hyuga sintio esa mirada de manera enfadada y recriminadora. - **Sai es un hombre incapaz de amar-** lo sintio como una punzada, aquella afirmación le habia dolido, no por pensar que fuera verdad, sino por la imagen que tenia la rubia de su amor platónico. Tenten fue la única que le dirigió una mirada de simple enfado a la rubia por sus palabras tan rudas.

Lo cierto es que no sabia si Ino lo habia dicho con alguna otra intención que no sea enojo. Pero, ¿acaso importaba?

- **Lo mismo para Sasuke-** exclamó de nuevo la rubia desviando su mirada hacia otra parte. - **Asi que no te preocupes mucho frente de marquesina... no es tu culpa, es la del Uchiha-**

 **-Hmm-** atinó a responder la pelirosa no muy segura de ello.

Si antes Tenten estaba enojada por como se expresaba la Yamanaka sobre la pareja de su amiga, aquellas palabras la habia tensado. Hinata podía notar la tensión y enfado en su amiga por sus manos apretadas y la manera en la que las venas de sus brazos se notaban.

- **No debes decir eso...-** le respondio Hinata, la rubia la miro por sobre su hombro.- **Sasuke-san y Sai-kun son humanos después de todo...-**

 **-Si, puede ser... pero Sasuke más que humano es un vengador, alguien en verdad incapaz de amar... puede incluso que sea gay-** Hinata estaba segura de que aquellas burbujas que estaba apareciendo en la templada agua, las estaba provocando Tenten con su chackra. La observó preocupada, Tenten estaba tensa, la mirada agacha. Estaba enojada. Y tal vez iba mas alla de una simple irritabilidad. Aquello podía ser peligroso. Sus ojos perlas buscaron desesperados a los jades de Sakura en una imploración casi muda para que detubiera a Ino y a sus palabras hirientes. Pero Sakura estaba decidida a continuar escuchando aquello. ¿Como podía llamar a eso amor si dejaba que su amiga hablara horroridades de quien desia estar enamorada? - **...sabes porque Sasuke es imposible de sentir amor...porque él es y sera siempre... un asesino, y eso no cambiara.-**

Hasta aquí llego la pasiencia de Tenten al escuchar aquellas palabras. Su chackra se expandio como piñata que acaba de reventar y casi por completo el agua habia salido despedida del baño.

-¡ **Kyaaaa!-** gritaron las dos ninjas rubia y rosa al observarse desprovistas de agua y dejando su desnudez al descubierto. Hinata solo atinó a cubrirse con la toalla que desde el comienzo habia quedado enrollada en su cuerpo. Observo como Tenten se acercaba hacia Sakura e Ino, cubierta por su toalla, sobre la poca agua que aun habia.

- **Te- Tenten...¡espera!-** debía detenerla si, pero antes de hacerlo suspiro con alivio al ver que Tenten se dirigia en realidad a la salida del baño.

Debajo del marco de la puerta, la maestra de armas giro su rostro enojado hacia ambas ninjas y seriamente les dijo. - **Te demostraré que Sasuke si puede amar como cualquier otra persona...-** Ino supo que esas palabras eran para ella. -¡ **Y tu!...-** señalo a Sakura quien tras verse observada por aquellos ojos castaños sintio un gran escalosfrio. - **Pensaba disculparme contigo por haberme enamorado de Sasuke...-** ambos par de ojos jade y azules se abrieron a la par. -... **pero no lo hare, no me disculpare contigo... jamaz lo hare y mucho menos con alguien que deja que su amiga hable pestes del supuesto amor de tu vida... Yo no lo permitiria y no lo hare...-** Tras decir aquello salio decidida a paso acelerado hacia su destino próximo.

 **OXOXOXOXOXO**

No le importó las miradas de los hombres sobre su persona, estaba demasiado enojada como para coibirse por eso, asi que no daria marcha atrás... después de todo ya habia ingresado al baño de hombres.

Busco con la mirada enojada aquel grupo de ninjas que habia visto ingresar antes que ellas, esperaba no estubieran tan lejos pues ya la busqueda la desesperaba.

Observó hacia el fondo cuando divisó a quienes buscaba con tanto énfasis.

Camino acelerada hacia allí y al llegar se detuvo.

- **¡Mierda, Tenten que haces aquí!...-** Naruto comenzó a cubrir a su amigo con ambas manos, pue era el único de los cuatro que habia optado por quitarse la toalla. Shikamaru se impresiono por la presencia de una mujer pero intentó no demostrarlo asi que desvio su mirada. Sai por su lado estaba demasiado contraido y aun respiraba errático, aquel antídoto le habia pegado super mal, por tanto la presencia de la mujer de Sasuke no le produjo ninguna reacción. El Uchiha por su parte no habia abierto sus ojos desde que habia llegado.

Tenten poso sus brazos en su cintura y decidida y sin marcha atrás grito.

- **¡SASUKE!-** él aludido sonrió, sabia que lo estaba buscando a él, o ¿qué pensaba, que no escucharia la entretenida conversación que estaban teniendo esas cuatro mujeres?. Abrio los ojos y los poso en los castaños de ella. Sonrio seductoramente hacia aquella ninja quien aun con el enojo y la falta de vergüenza se ruborizo. ¡le habia gustado lo que habia oido, demasiado! - **¡Debemos hablar...sigueme!-** y tras decir aquello comenzo a caminar retirandose de aquel baño poblado de hombres ruborizados que a toda costa intentaban cubrir con pudor su partes intimas.

Sasuke se levanto del agua, acomodó su toalla sobre su cintura y siguio, sonriendo, a aquella mujer impredecible.

- **¡Hey Teme! ¿que esta sucediendo?-** pero Sasuke lo ignoró dejando al rubio desconcertado. - **¡¿Qué esta sucediendo?, ¿porqué Tenten entró aquí a buscar al Teme? Y ¿porque él la sigue?!-**

Sai con el pulso ascelerado observó al rubio increiblemente desconcertado - **Naruto...algunas veces pienso que... tu realmente eres muy inocente...-** exclamó

- **¡¿De qué estas hablando?!-** cuestionó el rubio, pero al observar el estado de Sai se preocupo por otro asunto. - **¡Sai no te ves bien...¿no crees que deberias ir al hospital o ver a la abuela?-** ¡No!, ¡todo menos la Hokage! Se alerto el ninja pintor.

- **No, quiero decir si... mejor me retiro...-** contesto apoyandose en sus pies y levantandose en el proceso. El agua comenzó a descender por todo su cuerpo y como pudo, ya que los dolores constantes a su parte baja lo estaban, practicamente, matando, salio del jacusi.

- **¿Quieres que te acompañemos?-** le preguntó Shikamaru preocupado.

- **¡No, no...puedo caminar solo... ustedes quedensen, yo estoy bien!-** les sonrio a ambos y comenzo a retirarse del baño alejandose de sus dos amigos.

- **Hey Shikamaru, aquí hay algo extraño...-** exclamó Naruto.

- **¿A que te refieres?-** le pregunto casi seguro de saber la respuesta.

- **¡El Teme desaparecio con Tenten...Sai parece enfermo...creo que..-** su mirada cambio a la de una de preocupación. - **¡Este baño está maldito!...¡debemos irnos de aquí!-** Tras decir aquello busco una toalla, se la amarro a la cintura y salio corriendo de allí. Shikamaru nego toda la situación, Naruto si que se hacia peliculas de ficción él solo. Pero en algo tenia razón, Sai parecia enfermo.

Preocupado se levantó y salio él también de allí. Camino en dirección a los cambiadores y al llegar encontró que la ropa de Naruto ya no estaba. Pero aun seguia la de Sai y la de Sasuke.

Eso queria decir que Sai aun no se habia marchado ¿donde estaba entonces?

 _CONTINUARA...para todos aquellos que sabemos que esta historia no podía terminar en 2 capitulos...PROXIMO CAPITULO 3_

* * *

 _YA-NE_


	3. Chapter 3

_Hola a todos, aquí volviendo yo después de un largo (muy largo) tiempo, retomando esta historia un poco olvidada. Pues les cuento que tuve un milagro muy muy grande para volver con esta historia; una seguidora y fiel lectora se ofrecio para escribir el final para esta pareja kanon, y yo como soy oportunista acepté la oferta. Debo decir que jamáz me espere este final, es muy tierno y amoroso, y como no es mi tipo de escritura seguramente se daran cuenta de que yo no lo escribí. Este final viene de la creación de TomoeYuuko, una gentil escritora que se tomo el trabajo y el esfuerzo de revivir esta historia, GRACIAS POR TU GRAN ESFUERZO Y DEDICACIÓN!. Este final lo puse como alternativo, no se en que momento subiré el final que una vez pense que tendría este relato, pero mientras tanto...Disfruten del final que propicionó una gran lectora.  
_

 _Yane^^_

 **Capítulo 3. Final Alternativo**

Escrito por TomoeYuuko.

Sai caminaba solo por el pasillo, sentía mucho dolor, su cuerpo pesaba, pretendía entrar en una sauna vacía y quedarse allí hasta que el dolor pasara pero no podría caminar más, se sentó en el suelo y recosto su espalda contra la pared, cerro los ojos.

\- ¡Sai-kun! ¿Estás bien? ¿Qué te pasa? – le preguntó Hinata corriendo hacia él, ya estaba vestida, pretendía salir del establecimiento cuando lo encontró.

\- ¿Hinata-san? ¿Entonces tú también estaba aquí? Ahora entiendo porque la cafetería estaba cerrada... quería ayudarte pero tú no estaba ahí... entonces yo... – contestó, cayendo inconsciente.

\- ¡Sai-kun! ¡Despierta, por favor! – pidió aprensiva y con lágrimas em los ojos, pero él no se movía.

\- Sabía que algo andaba mal. – dijo Shikamaru surgiendo de repente, trayendo las ropas de Sai en las manos, también ya se había vestido – Hinata, debemos llevarlo al hospital inmediatamente, Hokage-sama sabrá qué hacer. Pero ayúdame a vestirlo antes de que venga alguién y lo vea así.

\- H-hai, Shikamaru-san. – contestó ella muy avergonzada.

\- Hinata-san, por favor. No es como si no lo hubieras visto desnudo antes.

\- ¿Qué? ¿Como lo... – empezó la muchacha aún más roja.

\- Descuida, ahora lo más importante és salvarlo. – interrumpió el Nara.

\- D-de a-acuerdo. – dijo ella y se puso a ayudar.

Los dos llevaron menos de un minuto para vestir a Sai, luego Shikamaru lo puso en su espalda para cargarlo, Hinata estaba a su lado y los tres desaparecieron en una nube de humo.

Mientras tanto, en una de las saunas...

Sasuke y Tenten estaban teniendo sexo, los dos se mantenían de pie, Tenten estaba con las manos apoyadas en la pared, con las piernas abiertas, recibiendo cada embestida de Sasuke contra su intimidad, pues el muchacho la penetraba fuertemente por detrás.

\- ¡Ah, ah, sí... ¡Sasuke! ¡Ah, ah, ahí! Ah, ah... - gimió Tenten, lo que él la hacía sentir era el más profundo placer, ella sólo conseguía gemir y desear cada vez más.

\- Ah... ¿Te gusta? - preguntó Sasuke gimiendo también – Entonces... ¿Qué tal así?

Fue cuando una de las manos de él soltó la cadera de ella y fue siguiendo hasta que sus dedos alcanzaron el clítoris y empezó a masajearlo sin pudor alguno.

\- ¡Ahhh! - gritó Tenten - ¡Sasuke!

\- Ah, ah, aah... - gimió Sasuke - ¡Tenten!

Fue cuando Sasuke después de gemir con ella por más algunos instantes, soltó un grito de placer y se derramó (pero como él siempre usaba condón su semen no la invadió), Tenten gritó su nombre cuando alcanzó el orgasmo.

Después de ese encuentro de pasión entre los dos, decidieron que ya era hora de salir, tenían hambre y querían cenar en algún restaurante.

Cuando ya estaban afuera, oyeron la conversación de dos ancianos que también estaban saliendo del establecimiento.

\- Fue muy extraño, un joven llevando a otro chico de esa manera en la espalda. - dijo uno.

\- Sí, pero usted notó cómo la chica que estaba con ellos estaba preocupada. ¿El muchacho que estaba siendo cargado estaba enfermo? - comentó el otro.

\- Si es así entonces deben haber ido al hospital, pues cuando decidimos acercarnos para ofrecer ayuda, ellos desaparecieron en una nube de humo. Espero que el chico pueda ser curado. - dijo el primer anciano.

\- Sí, yo también. - respondió el otro.

\- Tenten, debemos ir al hospital. - dijo Sasuke de repente.

\- ¿Sasuke? - preguntó Tenten confundida.

\- Te lo explicaré cuando llegarmos allí. - dijo Sasuke sosteniendo su mano y haciendolos desaparecer en una nube de humo.

 **OXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

En el hospital...

Sai estaba en una de las habitaciones, acostado en una cama, siendo examinado por la Hokage.

Shikamaru, Hinata y Shizune estaban con ellos, todos guardaban silencio, esperando el diagnóstico.

\- Bueno ... - empenzó la Hokage, pero fue interrumpida por la llegada de Sasuke y Tenten que aparecieron de repente en la habitación.

\- Entonces él estaba enfermo. - concluyó Sasuke.

\- ¿Pero qué pasó? - preguntó Tenten.

\- Tenten-chan... Sai-kun... se desmayó en la sauna, Shikamaru-san y yo lo trajimos hasta aquí, pero él no se despierta. - dijo Hinata empezando a llorar.

\- Hinata-chan, no llores. El estará bien. - dijo Tenten abrazándola para calmarla - Cierto, ¿Hokage-sama?

\- El estará bien, sólo tiene que descansar, utilizé mi chakra para aplacar el dolor y ahora está durmiendo. – contestó la Hokage contenta.

\- ¿Pero como supieron que estábamos aquí? – preguntó Shikamaru muy confundido.

\- Escuchamos dos ancianos hablando de un idiota cargando a otro idiota enfermo, así que supuse que se trataba de ustedes, puesto que Sai ya no estaba bien mientras yo seguía con ustedes en el sauna. Entonces la conclusión más sencilla era de que lo habían traido al hospital. – contestó Sasuke calmado.

\- ¡Oye! – dijeron Shikamaru y Hinata al mismo tiempo.

\- ¡Ya basta! – dijo la Hokage molesta – Antes de decirles sobre la condición de Sai, me pueden explicar por qué hay tantas personas en esta habitación?

\- Bien, yo lo haré. – se ofreció Shikamaru – Pero la historia es larga, así que es mejor sentarnos.

Todos se acomodaron en sillas cerca de la cama de Sai, formando un círculo de modo que cada uno miraba la cara del otro.

Shikamaru contó todo lo que sabía desde el principio, mientras exponía los hechos, la Hokage completaba explicando sobre Sai ir a buscarla para obtener ayuda, (- Así que fue por eso que Sai mintió acerca de tener una misión, para pedir ayuda a la Hokage. – comentó Shikamaru después de que Tsunade hiciera su relato) Sasuke también explicó su participación en la historia y como aconsejó a Sai para que obtuviera su primera experiencia sexual.

\- Y ahora estamos saliendo. - dijo Tenten completando el relato de Sasuke.

\- Me alegro por ustedes, Sasuke-san y Tenten-chan. - dijo Hinata - Pero, entonces Sai sólo quería tener sexo casual conmigo.

Al concluir esto los ojos de Hinata se llenaron de lágrimas nuevamente.

\- Eso no es verdad. - Dijo Sai, sentado en la cama mirando a ellos.

Todos se volvieron para verle sorprendidos.

\- Pensé que estabas durmiendo. - dijo Sasuke - ¿Desde cuando estabas oyendo la conversación?

\- Desde el principio y luego, pasé a entender muchas cosas. - empezó Sai y volviendo a Hinata - Es cierto que al principio sólo quería experimentar el sexo, saber cómo era y qué se sentía al tener sexo por primera vez, pero cuando te propuse la primera vez Hinata-san, yo ya no quería hacerlo con ninguna otra mujer, por eso siempre insistía en tenerlo contigo. No puedo describir lo que sentí cuando me aceptaste por primera vez, fue tan intenso que sólo quería tener más y más sexo contigo. Sólo contigo, Hinata-san. Si fuera sólo sexo casual, podría haber insistido con Ino o con cualquier otra, pero por alguna razón, yo no quería a nadie más que ti.

\- ¡Sai-kun! – dijo Hinata lanzándose a él, llorando de alegría y besándolo apasionadamente - Te amo.

Todos los presentes estaban boquiabiertos: ¿esa era Hinata Hyuga?

\- Hinata-san, no sé lo que es amar, no sé qué es amor. Pero creo que la medicina que la Hokage me dio no hizo efecto porque aún me siento enfermo. - respondió Sai.

\- ¿Por qué dices eso? - preguntó Hinata confundida.

\- Porque siempre que estoy contigo, me siento extraño. Siento que mi cara arde, me falta el aire, siento como si las hormigas caminaran dentro de mi estómago y cuando tu lloras o te pones triste, mi pecho duele como ahora, que te veo llorar.

\- ¡Esto ocurre porque la amas, imbécil! - gritaron todos: Shikamaru, Sasuke, Tenten, Tsunade y Shizune.

\- Sai, eres más tonto que el propio Naruto (y al decir eso, Naruto estornuda en su departamento - ¿Quién puede estar hablando mal de mí, dattebayo?). ¿Como pudiste pensar que yo estaba enamorada de ti sólo porque queria ayudarte? El frasco que te di era para deshacer el efecto de la vasectomía y no para evitar que tu te enamoraras de Hinata, después de todo, contra el amor no hay antídoto. Además, ya estás enamorado. ¡Conformate con eso y casate con ella!

\- Bueno, entonces si es así. No estoy enfermo, estoy enamorado. – concluyó Sai – Hinata-san, te amo. ¡Vamos a casarnos!

\- ¿Quéééééééééééééééé? – todos al mismo tiempo, con excepción de Sai y de Tsunade.

\- ¡Muy bien! Así que se habla chico. Basta firmar aquí y ya estarán casados. - dijo Tsunade sacando del bolsillo de su abrigo un certificado de matrimonio y una pluma para las firmas.

\- ¿Quééééééééé? - Sasuke, Tenten, Shikamaru y Hinata al mismo tiempo.

\- Tsunade-sama, ¿desde cuando lleva consigo certificados de matrimonio? - preguntó Shizune sorpresa y con los ojos abiertos como platos.

\- Desde que soy Hokage, después de todo, ningún matrimonio en Konoha es válido, según la ley, sin mi sello oficial.

\- Pero Tsunade-sama, el clan Hyuga... Hiashi-sama... - argumentó Shizune.

\- Hinata y Sai ya son adultos e independientes, pueden casarse sin la aprobación del clan Hyuga.

\- Tu turno, Hinata-san. - dijo Sai tranquilamente ofreciendo el papel y la pluma para que ella firmara, pues él ya lo había firmado mientras Shizune discute con la Hokage.

\- S-sai-kun... ¿estás seguro? - preguntó Hinata con la cara roja tal cual una manzana.

\- Si con eso puedo estar a tu lado y así aprender más sobre el amor... estoy seguro. - dijo Sai sonriendo, pero esta vez no mostraba una sonrisa falsa, sonría de verdad.

Hinata firma el documento sin vacilar.

\- Bien, ahora la firma de los testigos. - dijo Tsunade.

\- ¿Tenemos que firmar también? - preguntó Shikamaru.

\- Sí, nosotros aquí presentes somos testigos de este matrimonio. - contestó Tsunade - Con las firmas de los novios, de los testigos, mi sello oficial y la consumación del matrimonio, nadie, ni siquiera Hiashi Hyuga podrá oponerse a esta unión. Además, los novios ya adelantaron la luna de miel, de modo que la etapa de la consumación ya está concluida.

\- ¡Tsunade-sama! – grito Shizune a ver que Hinata se ponía aún más roja.

\- Además, quiero averiguar si de hecho la medicina que la Hokage me dio funciona y para esto... necesito embarazarte, Hinata-san.

\- ¡S-sai-kun! - dijo Hinata sintiendo que pronto se desmayaría de tanta vergüenza.

\- Por favor, Hinata-san. Yo nunca tuve una familia y por eso no entiendo nada sobre el amor, pero si estás dispuesta a formar una familia conmigo, sé que puedo aprender de ti. Si puedo embarazarte, entonces ya no necesitaré recurrir a mis experimentos.

\- ¿Por eso hacías esos experimentos tan peligrosos? ¿Para intentar revertir la vasectomía? - preguntó Shikamaru.

\- Sí, por eso yo hacía esos experimentos. Deseaba un día, tener la oportunidad de formar una familia.

Todos se emocionaron.

\- ¡Que lindos! Deseo lo mejor a los dos y que tengan muchos hijos. - dijo Tenten - Y no se olviden: Sasuke y yo seremos los padrinos.

\- Por mí está bien. - contestó Sai - ¿Y tú Hinata-san?

\- Por mí, también. Gracias Tenten-chan, Sasuke-san. - dijo Hinata emocionada - Y a ustedes también: Hokage-sama, Shizune-san y Shikamaru-san.

\- Entonces vamos a terminar con esto, tengo hambre y quiero ir a cenar. - dijo Sasuke tomando el documento y la pluma, firmando como primer testigo.

\- Sí, vamos a cenar y beber. Hoy es por mi cuenta. ¡Viva los novios! - gritó la Hokage.

\- Vaya, aquí vamos, otra vez Tsunade-sama va a beber saque hasta caer. - suspiró Shizune, en seguida hablando a los novios - Pero ahora que están casados pueden tratar de las alianzas de boda y del lugar donde pretenden vivir juntos más adelante, por hora vamos a cenar y después ustedes pueden seguir juntos en el departamento de Sai.

\- Hai. - Sai y Hinata al mismo tiempo.

\- Después seremos los próximos en casarnos, Sasuke-kun. - dijo Tenten emocionada.

\- Estoy perdido. - suspiró Sasuke.

\- ¿Qué dices? - Tenten con los ojos como dos bolas de fuego.

\- Nada cariño. - contestó Sasuke.

\- Qué problemático. - suspiró Shikamaru.

Así, todos cenaron en el mejor restaurante de Konoha, mientras Tsunade bebía sin parar, los demás comían y explicaban a Sai y Hinata cómo debían proceder ahora que empezaban su vida de recién casados.

Sai tomó nota de todo lo que decían.

En el departamento...

"De ahora en adelante Hinata-san va a vivir conmigo en mi departamento. Ahora que estamos casados debo llamarla sólo por Hinata y no más Hinata-san, así como ella debe llamarme Sai y no más Sai-kun. Mañana iremos al centro comercial para comprar nuestras alianzas de boda. La Hokage ya nos entregó nuestra copia del certificado de nuestra boda. Debemos hacer algunos cambios en la decoración del departamento y desocupar una de las habitaciones para el bebé."

\- La parte de nuestro matrimonio fue sencillo, pero los cambios que tenemos que hacer para vivir juntos tomarán algún tiempo. - dijo Sai terminando de leer para Hinata sus anotaciones.

\- Podemos tomarlos con calma y hacerlos juntos. - dijo Hinata sentándose a su lado en la cama, las lámparas con luz anaranjada aún estaban colgadas y ahora estaban encendidas, pues ya era noche.

\- Sí... pero esta noche no puedo tomarla con calma... no sé si es por el efecto de la medicina o por nuestra boda o porque ahora reconozco que te amo, pero te deseo tanto... Hinata, ya no puedo soportar, quiero hacerte el amor.

\- Sai... te amo. – dijo Hinata antes de que el muchacho tomara sus labios en un beso apasionado.

El beso comenzó tierno y suave, fue intensificando conforme Hinata abrazaba a Sai poniendo las manos pequeñas y suaves sobre su espalda, causando escalofríos en el ninja pintor que profundizó el beso introduciendo su lengua dentro de la boca de la muchacha.

Siguieron así, besándose intensamente y suspirando de placer mientras se desnudaban.

\- Te amo, Hinata. - suspiró Sai cuando terminaron el beso para reponer el aliento.

Sai la acostó sobre la cama, ambos desnudos, comenzó a besar todo su cuerpo y recorrer su piel blanca y suave con las manos.

Hinata empezó a gemir en voz baja, acariciaba la espalda de él, los brazos y el cuello con sus manos mientras sentía el toque de los labios de Sai sobre su piel, al mismo tiempo que sentía como él apretaba sus senos y sus caderas con las manos.

Todavía sobre ella, Sai separó las piernas de su mujer y empezó a rozar su intimidad con los dedos mientras besaba, chupaba y mordía suavemente sus senos, haciéndola gemir aún más, cada vez más alto.

Cuando él sintió que ella ya estaba empezando a mojarse para él, Sai pasó a frotar su miembro en la intimidad de ella, estimulando el clítoris sin prenetrarla todavía.

\- Ah, ah, Sai ... - gemia Hinata.

\- Ah, Hinata ... ahora te estás volviendo aún más mojada. - gimió Sai - Pídeme y te lo haré.

\- Sai... te quiero... - pidió Hinata gimiendo de placer - Ah, te quiero... dentro, por favor.

A la petición de ella, Sai la penetró con fuerza y empezó a moverse rápidamente dentro de ella, volviendola loca, haciendola gritar su nombre a cada embestida, él también ya estaba tomado por el deseo y gemía junto con ella.

\- ¡Ah, ah, Sai! Más... más fuerte... más rapido. – pidió Hinata – ¡No pares, por favor!

\- Ah... Sí, Hinata... Me gusta cuando demuestras hacía a mí, sus verdaderos deseos. – dijo Sai imponiendo más fuerza y velocidad en las embestidas, los dos gemían sin parar y luego alcanzaron el orgasmo y él se derramó dentro de ella.

\- Te amo, Sai – dijo Hinata antes de dormirse debido al cansancio.

\- Te amo, Hinata. - dijo Sai cubriéndolos con la sábana y abrazándola, colocando la cabeza de ella sobre su pecho, envolviendo la fina cintura de su mujer con sus brazos fuertes y adormeciendo enseguida.

Se pasaron unas semanas y Hinata quedó embarazada, de gemelos.

Después del choque que Hiashi había sufrido al saber que su hija mayor no sólo estaba casada con el ninja pintor como también embarazada, no le restó más que aceptar la situación, pero insistió en realizar una ceremonia de boda tradicional aunque fuera simple y sólo entre amigos.

Algunos días después del nacimiento de los bebés, todos estaban reunidos en la cafetería de Hinata (que ahora también pertenecía a Sai, que trabajaba con ella todos los días) para felicitar a ella y su marido por el nacimiento de los gemelos: Saori y Hayato (una niña y un niño).

Shikamaru y Temari aprovecharon la ocasión para anunciar su compromiso, Sasuke y Tenten hicieron lo mismo, pues sería un doble matrimonio, ambas parejas se casarian el mismo día, de allí a un mes.

Sasuke y Tenten eran los padrinos y fueron los primeros invitados a cargar los gemelos en los brazos, Tenten con Saori y Sasuke con Hayato.

Los bebés tenían el byakugan y la piel tal cual Hinata, pero el pelo era igual al de Sai. Saori se parecía más a su madre y Hayato tendría la fisonomía de su padre.

\- Son tan hermosos. – dijo Tenten contenta.

\- Serán excelentes ninjas, yo mismo voy a entrenarlos. - dijo Sasuke orgulloso.

\- ¡Hora de la foto, todos a sus lugares! - gritó Naruto que ya había preparado la cámara fotográfica para registrar el momento.

En ese instante todos se colocaron junto a la pareja que ahora sostenía a sus bebés, Sai con Saori y Hinata con Hayato.

Tsunade, Hiashi, Hanabi, Neji, Naruto, Shikamaru, Shizune, Kakashi, Kiba, Shino y todos sus amigos estaban ahí, presentes en el evento.

\- Gracias, Hinata. - susurró Sai en su oreja.

\- ¿Por qué, Sai? -preguntó Hinata.

\- Por darme una familia, aunque, nuestra familia es en realidad más grande de lo que yo esperaba. - dijo Sai, sonriendo.

Hinata sólo retribuyó la sonrisa de su marido sonriendole también.

\- Atención todos, sonrían a la cámara. - dijo Tsunade.

Todos sonreían a la cámara segundos antes del flash, así que una hermosa foto en familia fue tomada.

\- Te amo, Hinata.

\- Te amo, Sai.

Sai y Hinata se besaron tiernamente.

 **FIN.**

Gracias por leer.

 _pd: a TomoeYuuko gracias de nuevo por todo!_


End file.
